An Unholy Alliance - Captain's Log
by Avirra
Summary: AU Mirror-verse. Following the personal log of Imperial Starfleet Captain James T. Kirk of the ISS Enterprise. Chronologically follows the story 'An Unholy Alliance : Sedition'. T rating for occasional violence, mentions of suicide, and language. Complete except for the index. *In memory of Anton Yelchin (1989-2016) - taken from us far too soon*
1. Stardate 2261

Stardate 2261

Personal log of Captain James T. Kirk of the ISS Enterprise. Bones suggested I try a personal log as a way to blow off steam and, as he puts it, keep my perspective. I mentioned the potential security problems with such a log - which made him question my prowess with computers. Fine then - I'll humor him. After all, a happy CMO means less grief for me.

Speaking of humoring, since I'm humoring Bones, only fair that he humor me. I have an unopened bottle of Romulan ale - time to ring in the New Year my way.


	2. Stardate 2261:003

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.003

I have a little over two-thirds of that bottle of Romulan Ale left after last night. I need to send the Admiral a thank you message - Chris sent us an excellent vintage for Winterfest.

I'm watching Bones sleep while recording this. I can tell he still isn't back to full from that assassination attempt a week ago. He didn't drink much and it hit him harder than it usually does. Not the first time he's been hurt because he teamed up with me. Doubt it will be the last.


	3. Stardate 2261:005

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.005

Short meeting with Spock and Bones this morning. Bones informed me that he and Spock plan to work together on a revision to his food scanner. Spock seemed surprised that Bones said their initial work will be on one geared toward his unique physiology. Before he could elaborate, Bones was called to an emergency in Sickbay.

Spock was obviously thinking too hard, but it takes experience to translate how Bones' mind works. I nudged the direction of Spock's thoughts by reminding him that Bones respects T'Pau and T'Pau wants Spock healthy.


	4. Stardate 2261:008

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.008

En route to the Minarian system to evacuate a research station located on the second planet. The system's sun is entering its nova phase and the station has been gathering data for the Imperial Science Academy. When I wondered why they hadn't installed an automated system, Spock reminded me that the radiation fluctuations from the dying sun would affect the equipment, so the scientists were necessary to adjust the gear as needed as well as make backup records.

Sounds deadly dull, but I don't pretend to understand the way researchers think.


	5. Stardate 2261:011

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.011

We have entered orbit around the planet. Still have not received any response to our signals. I have ordered Uhura to continue sending and monitoring on all Imperial channels while scans are run on the surface to check on atmospheric conditions and radiation levels. If the planet is still capable of supporting life, we will beam down tomorrow if we haven't received a response by then. If it turns out to be a case of them not monitoring their equipment, I will have Bones send one of his nurses down to skin them.


	6. Stardate 2261:014

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.014

Beamed down with Spock and Bones plus Mitchell and Franks from Security. We had barely materialized when Scotty contacted us that the sun was sending out solar flares with high cosmic ray levels. Spock calculated that it will be at least three days before the levels calm back down to safe levels for the ship. I ordered Scotty to take the Enterprise out a safe distance and to only come back sooner if the sun starts deteriorating faster than expected. The station will have enough supplies for us to wait out the solar storm.


	7. Stardate 2261:016

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.016

The station looks abandoned and by more than a few days. I left Bones and Spock to search the computer records while I took Security with me to check outside. No signs of disturbances in the immediate area, but before I could expand the search, Spock called to inform me that the last records they located were three months old. Then an odd noise came over the communicator, followed by silence.

Rushing back, we found no signs of either Spock or Bones beyond the dust that they had disturbed. Someone is going to die.


	8. Stardate 2261:019

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.019

Woke up to find Bones hovering over me with a young girl hanging at his side. I had a massive headache from a gash in my forehead and while Bones was fussing, the girl - Bones calls her Gem - reached over and gently pressed two fingers against my face. I would have swatted her away, but Bones stopped me.

My headache began fading as her head began to bleed, but it quickly healed over. If it wasn't for the blood Bones cleaned off of both of us, I would have assumed I hallucinated it.


	9. Stardate 2261:022

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.022

Another section of this underground complex opened to us and we discovered the contorted bodies of both of the station researchers as well as our two security men. All were inside of tubes, labeled with their names. There were also three additional tubes labeled for myself, Spock and Bones.

Immediately after spotting those tubes, we finally got a look at our captors. They call themselves Vians - never heard of them. They're keeping quiet about why they've brought us here, not that their reasons matter. We need to get back aboard the Enterprise.


	10. Stardate 2261:025

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.025

I can't figure the Vians' angle. They took me away - tortured me, but they weren't after information. The only thing they did was bring the girl in and make her watch. Are they using us to threaten her into do something they want?

When they were finished, I was in a tremendous amount of pain. They wouldn't allow Bones near me, but he was able to coax Gem into helping me. Then before I knew it, the Vians disappeared again, this time taking Bones and Gem. We have to find them.


	11. Stardate 2261:028

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.028

Listening to Spock as he works on adapting one of the odd hand devices that the Vians use. With his hearing, Spock was able to eavesdrop on the Vians. They are expecting Gem to learn something from being around us and seem to have concluded that McCoy is the most likely to teach her.

Spock is of the opinion that, since they did not remove the device from him, they mean for us to make use of it to escape, leaving Bones behind. Like Hell. They aren't going to keep what's mine.


	12. Stardate 2261:03

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.03

Spock managed to get the device to work and transported us to the torture chamber. Bones was hanging from the same chains that I'd been in and seemed unconscious, but that wasn't what grabbed my attention. Both Vians were on the floor writhing in agony while Gem glowered at them in a way that would have done Bones proud.

Gem turned and extended a hand out to me, which I accepted. As what was left of my pain faded, first one, then the other Vian gurgled and died. I like this girl.


	13. Stardate 2261:033

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.033

With the Vians dead, we freed Bones. His medical uniform was in tatters, but outside of milder than expected wounds to his wrists, we couldn't find any injuries. Going back to examine the Vian bodies, Spock noted they had injuries to their wrists consistent with the chains and conjectured that Gem had transferred Bones' injuries to them. Good for her.

Spock was able to use the device again to take the four of us to the surface. Scotty sounded relieved to hear from me - sounds like there was a problem in my absence.


	14. Stardate 2261:035

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.035

Feels very good to be back aboard the Enterprise. Seems there was a trio that severely underestimated Scotty and Chekov - the three attacked them when they left the Bridge together to check an odd reading in Engineering. Don't need anyone that stupid in my crew anyway.

I'm very proud of Pavel. He took them down without killing any of them. Glad to see that he's learning restraint. That might well be Nurse Layali's influence. I know they've had discussions on the merits of different blade types and fighting techniques.


	15. Stardate 2261:038

Captain's Log - Stardate 2261.038

The crew should have a decent idea of what **not** to say around Bones regarding Gem now that Ensign Kolbert made the mistake of implying that our Doctor was starting his own harem. I was impressed. I know Bones has a lot of speed with his hypos. but his speed with his Imperial dagger wasn't anything to sneeze at either.

Of course, the nastiest thing Bones did wasn't to slice him open, it was giving Kolbert over to his nurses for treatment. I doubt the Ensign will make the same mistake twice.


	16. Stardate 2216:041

Captain's Log - Stardate 2216.041

We left the bodies of the researchers and our two men on Minara II to incinerate along with the planet, but brought up the bodies of the Vians for Bones to autopsy. May as well learn all we can about them in case we run into others of their race later.

Once Spock confirmed that he had retrieved all the data from the station's computer, I let Chekov destroy the structure. That should meet the requirement from Command that the computer be fully disabled. Time to leave - solar flares are coming more frequently.


	17. Stardate 2261:044

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.044

We moved to a safe distance, but stayed close enough to witness the explosion of the Minarian sun. Precise to the point of annoying as always, Spock said the supernova was a type one alpha.

The explosion was spectacular - not that the three inhabited worlds were likely to enjoy it. Well, as Bones pointed out, they didn't linger. At their technical levels of development, they might not have even seen it coming.

I wonder if Gem was native to this system? If so, were all her people empathic? Moot point now, of course.


	18. Stardate 2261:047

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.047

I have to give Bones credit. Not that I haven't long been aware of his intellect, of course, but asking Gaila to accept Gem as her roommate was a stroke of brilliance. Just like she's done in the past with Chekov and Joanna, Gaila immediately became protective over Gem.

My original thought was that Bones would have kept her close to him and Sickbay, but thinking further on that, I can see why Bones wouldn't want an empath anywhere near Sickbay. Our endless upbeat Gaila is a perfect roommate for Gem.


	19. Stardate 2261:049

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.049

Gem was with Gaila, so I grabbed a bottle and Spock before invading Sickbay and informing them that Bones was off-duty for the rest of the day. Bones didn't argue - a sure sign that something was bothering him. Once we were in my quarters, I started pouring. the Vians never told me anything of any use, but I had hopes that maybe they said something in front of Bones before they died.

Bones said that they had talked, but hadn't made much sense. Something about using us to teach Gem. Crazy.


	20. Stardate 2261:052

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.052

Spock asked for a meeting after his meditation period. Seems the one opportunity that he had where he touched a Vian, he received some of his thoughts. Apparently the Vians are a telepathic species.

After sorting out what he saw, the Vians rejected the others because there was no connection between them. They seem to have chosen the three of us because they wanted Gem to learn something from our interactions. I bet McCoy wanting to kill them over what they'd done to me wasn't what they'd intended her to learn.


	21. Stardate 2261:055

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.055

Gaila is under orders today to take Gem on a very long and thorough tour of the ship - excluding Sickbay. Two reasons for this. One, I don't want to lose a crewmember over the fact that they don't know that Gem is under Bones' protection. Two, Bones is doing the autopsies and dissection of the Vians today. As Bones said, and I agree, nobody empathic should be anywhere near Chapel when she's assisting on an autopsy.

Spock has volunteered to assist her at mealtimes as she seems to be a vegetarian.


	22. Stardate 2261:058

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.058

I ran into Gaila today. It was pretty obvious that she was having a difficult time keeping laughter in, so I pulled her into a private area. The door had barely shut before she started laughing harder than I believe I've even seen her laugh. When she finally settled and caught her breath, she started telling me what happened.

An ensign pressed his luck despite being told that Gem is under McCoy's protection. While not sure exactly what Gem did, Gaila did know that the ensign started screaming seconds later. In soprano.


	23. Stardate 2261:06

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.06

I can't believe we have to go from one research outpost to another. At least this one should be interesting. When I saw the name of the pair we're checking on, the names sounded familiar. Sure enough, it's a husband and wife team that I heard about during an all-night drinking session with Bones. Back before his father set him up to marry Jocelyn, there was Nancy - Bones' first love. She dumped him for an older man, Professor Crater, but I've always wondered if Bones' father was behind that.


	24. Stardate 2261:063

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.063

Using warp to get to our next stop quicker. I'm ready for these time-wasting side assignments to be over so that we can return to exploration.

Despite Bones' protests that he has no problem with this mission, he's showing signs of nerves - hardly usual for him. It makes me wonder if he still has feelings for Nancy Crater, but when I questioned that, Bones downplayed it saying that it's been nearly ten years since he's even seen her. Still, she was the one that broke things off, not Bones.


	25. Stardate 2261:066

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.066

We will enter orbit around M-113 later today and beaming down tomorrow morning. Just Bones, a security man and myself. No way am I letting him around that woman without me being around.

I had Spock look into what details are available on M-113. Not much there, just the ruins of an ancient civilization that's long dead. No civilizations, not even primitive ones, left on the planet anymore. I'm not sure why the Empire sponsored this excavation. Then again, it is only two people. Main cost was getting them there.


	26. Stardate 2261:068

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.068

Beamed down to the surface with Bones and Lieutenant Darnell. First encounter with Professor Robert Crater made me want to use an agonizer on him. He's around Pike's age and makes Bones at his worst look like a ray of sunshine.

Finally met Nancy as well. She started flirting with Bones the second she saw him again, calling him by an old pet name. Plum? That doesn't even make any sense. Maybe there's something about her that I just don't get. Even Darnell was trying to come onto her.


	27. Stardate 2261:071

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.071

Darnell is dead, damn him. Between him and the two Security on Minara II, my landing party numbers are looking bad.

Thing is, I don't believe Darnell stuck some unknown plant into his mouth to taste it. Folks on the Enterprise know better than to put anything in their mouths without testing it first, including food from the Mess.

I could tell Bones was having trouble believing it as well. He wouldn't have bought it if anyone other than Nancy had told that story. I am sincerely starting to dislike that woman.


	28. Stardate 2261:074

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.074

Despite strident protests from Professor Crater, I had two more Security men beamed down. Much as Bones disliked contradicting the woman, he said there were no traces of that plant in Darnell's system. Then he tossed out all assumptions, reexamining Darnell fully. The readings were unexpected and improbable - no trace of sodium in the body, which Bones says is a medical impossibility from any known natural cause.

Until Bones can positively identify what caused his death, we're remaining on the surface until parasites and diseases we might take onboard unknowingly are eliminated.


	29. Stardate 2261:076

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.076

Both Craters were acting odd and disappeared while Bones and I were checking in with the ship. We went looking and found the Professor kneeling by Sturgeon's body. I hit him with a heavy stun, but then had to take off after Bones as he was worried about Nancy. She was near the body of Green and seemed to be going to Bones for comforting. That was the last straw - I adjusted my phaser settings and shot her. Not sure who was more shocked when she turned into some weird grey-furred creature.


	30. Stardate 2261:079

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.079

I don't believe I've seen Bones angrier at anyone than he was when he went after Professor Crater. Crater was actually mourning the creature and spoke of Nancy understanding about the creature being the last of its kind. I never knew the real woman, but even I didn't buy that she'd have let that thing feed on her willingly. Crater couldn't even remember how long she'd been dead.

Bones finally got out of him where Nancy was buried. He spent the rest of the day at her graveside.


	31. Stardate 2261:082

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.082

Bones is convinced that I saw through Professor Crater - I'm not telling him different. Since the creature Crater was keeping fed and protected killed three of my men, his life is forfeit - he's currently in our Brig awaiting his fate.

Poured Bones a drink in my quarters before asking why he'd stayed by that grave so long. He admitted he'd been thinking about how different things might have been for him if he and Nancy had stayed together. Gotten married.

Bones seems determined to get drunk. I'll let him.


	32. Stardate 2261:085

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.085

We've received a high priority transmission from Imperial Starfleet Command. I've ordered Sulu to route us to the designated starbase at warp six. While there, we'll turn over the data recovered from the Minarian system as well as what we could retrieve from M-113.

Before leaving M-113, I ordered the remains of Crater's beast beamed aboard and stored in stasis. Layali has already flayed the remains of one of the Vians and preserved the skin. That and the beast will make worthy additions to the Emperor's collection.


	33. Stardate 2261:088

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.088

I gave permission for Bones and his staff to have fun with the remains of Crater's beast so long as they make sure to keep the skin in good condition. I'm also taking the suggestion from Spock regarding Crater and waiting until we get to the Starbase to bring formal charges against him. There are a large number of them and nearly all carry the death penalty.

Since his pet creature was reaching for Bones when I shot it, I plan to charge Crater for the attempted murder of Bones as well.


	34. Stardate 2261:09

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.09

Bones was trying to figure out why I hadn't simply airlocked Crater yet. It's times like this that I remember that, while he's a top-notch doctor, Bones has never paid a lot of attention to the way the Empire works except when it's shoved in his face. Of course, he has me keeping an eye out for his best interests.

I should ask Chris if he used to do the same for Puri. I'd be willing to bet that he did. Puri never seemed very concerned with politics.


	35. Stardate 2261:093

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.093

Uhura looked a bit puzzled when she relayed a private message to my briefing room. When I unlocked it, I could see why. It was a response to the message I'd sent Chris. No way would a message back from him reach us this quickly - unless that sneak isn't currently on Earth. It makes me wonder about the real reason we've been ordered to the Starbase as well as wondering what Chris is up to this time. To be on the safe side, I should insure he doesn't come onboard.


	36. Stardate 2261:096

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.096

Suspicions confirmed. Admiral Christopher Pike is at the starbase we'll be arriving at tomorrow. Inspection tour at the Emperor's behest? I wonder if anyone seriously believes that.

Plus side, this will make my plans for Professor Crater easier to follow through on. Negative side, it might over-complicate the situation with Gem. I'm about to fill Bones and Spock in. Spock's been working well with me, but if he shows signs of greater allegiance to Chris than to me, I'll leave him at the starbase and appoint another First.


	37. Stardate 2261:098

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.098

We've docked at the starbase - IDSS K-12, to be precise and get Spock off my back. There's detail oriented and then there's nitpicky. I'll eventually force acceptance of the difference into that thick Vulcan skull of his.

Chris sent a request for a meeting tomorrow before we'd even finished docking. He's requested the presence of myself, Spock, Bones and Chekov. The addition of Chekov frankly puzzles me. No point stewing over it, I suppose. We'll find out tomorrow when we meet what he has in mind.


	38. Stardate 2261:101

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.101

I have to admit it, the last thing I expected of Chris was that he'd have Jo-Jo with him. Bones was thrilled to see her, of course, but as highly suspicious of this turn of events as I was. The story, as we have it so far, is that Chris has paid for a six-month course of study for Jo on Cerberus as a birthday present to Jo. I doubt that's the whole story.

Another point of interest is that Doctor Philip Boyce seems to be attached to Chris now.


	39. Stardate 2261:104

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.104

I've spent some time with Chris today, getting a feel for Doctor Boyce. Bones holds Doctor Boyce's work in good regard, so that's a plus. Can't help but notice that Lieutenant Leslie seems to be completely out of the picture now, but I'm not sure that's a subject I want to delve into right now.

One thing we did have a long talk about was what happened on M-113 with Professor Crater and his beast. Chris knew exactly what I'm after and is arranging the hearing.


	40. Stardate 2261:106

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.106

Chris wasted no time forming and seating a tribunal panel. Between the autopsy images of my three dead crewmen and the rambling speech from Crater where he was speaking fondly of the beast and about it killing his wife, it didn't take the tribunal long to pass their ruling. Crater will be executed as an example of what happens to civilians that kill members of the Emperor's forces. As the only survivor of Crater's beast, Bones was awarded half of Professor Crater's estate - the other half going to the Empire.


	41. Stardate 2261:109

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.109

Today was Professor Crater's execution. He would have gotten off a lot easier if his beast had only killed his wife. The Empire doesn't interfere much in marriage disputes unless political positions are involved, but once it had killed an Imperial Starfleet crewman and he didn't inform us of the creature's existence, it became treason.

Of course, Bones still would have found a way to kill him regardless. In a way, I'm almost sorry Crater's gotten a formal execution. I love to watch Bones when he gets inventive.


	42. Stardate 2261:112

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.112

Seems Spock is learning the art of self-preservation. He's kept a wide berth from Pike ever since our arrival, which I approve of. Replacing my First Offucer right now would be irritating to say the least. I have enough to keep my mind on without adding him to my list of ones needing extra attention.

Bones and I have been invited to dine with Boyce and Pike. I wonder if the hyposprays would outnumber the knives tonight if we were to do a concealed weapon count? Bet the count would be close.


	43. Stardate 2261:115

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.115

Eating with Pike and Boyce was very informative. Just as well that Leslie is already dead, saved me the trouble of killing him myself. Nice to hear that Jo-Jo's developing good instincts too and Pike paying for her tuition makes more sense now. This first six-months is a trial period to see how she likes the school and how well she does in a new environment. If all goes well, she might transfer to Cerberus permanently. Chekov did many of his advanced studies there, so that alone speaks well for them.


	44. Stardate 2261:117

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.117

Pike gave us the news today that thrilled Bones. The Enterprise will be making a short side trip to deliver Jo-Jo and her guardian to Cerberus. That will give her and Bones a couple of days together while giving me some time with Rashea.

Pike and Boyce will be heading off tomorrow to the next starbase on their tour and they'll take the skins of one of the Vians and Crater's beast with them. Once they return to Earth, Pike's going to look into claiming and securing Crater's assets.


	45. Stardate 2261:12

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.12

Scotty requested an extra day in the dock to finish an upgrade I'd already approved, so I granted it.

Jo-Jo and Rashea are aboard which means we've had the first meeting between Jo and Gem. Not only did she and Jo get along, but Gem and Rashea did as well. I'd forgotten that Rashea is empathic herself. Bones warned me that if I allowed myself to be alone with Gem, Rashea and Gaila all in the same room, he wouldn't guarantee being able to fix me if I overloaded.


	46. Stardate 2261:123

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.123

Scotty finished his tinkering and we left the dock with our course laid in for Cerberus. Chekov is spending some of his downtime with Joanna, filling her in on the routines and teachers at the school. She seems anxious to put her best foot forward, but I'm not sure yet whether that's because she wants to please Pike or because she's genuinely interested in permanently transferring here.

It's nice getting to reconnect with Rashea as well, but I'm heeding Bones' advice. Won't be my only opportunity, after all.


	47. Stardate 2261:125

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.125

Today, I got to see another example of what Bones refers to as Darwin's theory in action.

Rashea decided to visit the observation deck of the ship today and. as a known guest onboard, didn't feel the need to request a bodyguard. Not only were two of my crewmen stupid to bother someone under my protection, they were apparently also ignorant of Betazoids and their powers in general.

Later, Rashea apologized for manipulating the pair into fighting to the death without seeking my permission first. We'll need some crew replacements soon.


	48. Stardate 2261:128

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.128

We enter orbit around Cerberus tomorrow. From the message we received from them today, there will be quite a bit of paperwork for us to take care of. I've requested for Uhura to go down with us as there's no telling what language their forms are in. Since he's a former student, I've also requested Chekov beam down and give Jo the lay of the land.

Spent some time with Jo today while Bones was busy. Her fighting skills are excellent for her age. Her teen years will be interesting.


	49. Stardate 2261:131

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.131

We entered orbit as scheduled and our group will be beaming down to the surface tomorrow morning to get Jo settled. Bones took advantage of having them onboard to make sure Jo and Rashea both got a full physical. Little doubt he'll be grilling the medical team at the school tomorrow as well.

After everything that's happened lately, good for Bones to have a little decompression time, but I'm ready to get back to our primary mission. So many undiscovered worlds to find and pillage - so little time to do it.


	50. Stardate 2261:134

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.134

Some power fluctuation that occurred while we were beaming back onboard has thrown us into a peculiar alternative dimension. We're on an anemic version of our Enterprise with personnel that bear only the faintest resemblance to the ones back home.

Bones has bought us some time by declaring we all needed to be examined after the malfunction. We need to find a way to reverse this quickly. Assuming our counterparts are similar to the ones we've met, they won't survive long. If something happens to them, we might be stuck here.


	51. Stardate 2261:136

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.136

Everyone has managed to keep their game face up, but Bones took us all off-duty until next rotation. I sincerely hope we're gone by then. Uhura has left Sickbay to feel out this Spock. If he can't be of use, we'll need to kill him to get him out of the way. Bones went with her to provide backup while Chekov and I go over the schematics for this Enterprise to see what the differences are. In case of a problem, I want to know what's under the hood.


	52. Stardate 2261:139

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.139

Things got more interesting in this strange universe. We were attacked by Klingons - Koloth, of all people, who seems to have a grudge against the other Kirk.

Judging from Spock and Sulu's reactions, their McCoy isn't as fluent in Klingon as my Bones is. I can't say that I'm happy with Bones bartering his services to the Klingons in exchange for calling off hostilities, but it seemed the best option.

Finding out my version of Starfleet is at peace with both Klingons and Romulans seemed to really throw this Spock.


	53. Stardate 2261:142

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.142

Bones have returned from the Klingon ship and has not only circumvented a fight with them, but brought back some bloodwine as well. Since I want all of the details as well as to leave a little memento for my counterpart, I'm taking Bone with me to the Captain's quarters. Only fair that I reward Bones for a job well done. I wonder if Koloth ever told Bones what it was my counterpart did to make him mad enough to attack without backup? Not that I suppose it really matters any more.


	54. Stardate 2261:144

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.144

Bones was still in the shower when the Federation Spock came in. I don't believe I will ever forget the look on his face when he realized how far out of uniform both of us were. An embarrassed Vulcan - who knew how entertaining that could be?

After he left, Bones was joking that if we couldn't get back, we might think about joining the Klingons. I'm not too worried about having to explore that option though. Spock seemed ready to devote his energy to getting his own Captain and CMO back.


	55. Stardate 2261:147

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.147

We're back. I even got to hear my counterpart rant for a minute - which was an odd experience. I'll have to grill Spock later for the details of why he was so bent out of shape. I also want to hear more about my counterpart trying to convince Spock to take command of the Enterprise. That should be good for a few laughs.

Once we got to Sickbay, the nurses were all relieved. Not sure what Bones' counterpart was like, but the ladies could tell he was the right CMO almost immediately.


	56. Stardate 2261:15

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.15

Bones came to me today to show me something. Spock apparently kept the other McCoy with him except when he needed to deal with a couple of security issues, at which time he locked the doctor into the CMO's office. Seems like one of the times he was in there, he left a message for my Bones - listing of everything his Jim has encountered that he's had an allergic reaction to including a note about the combination of Andor chocolate and fresh apples creating a toxin. I will never fully understand doctors.


	57. Stardate 2261:152

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.152

All of the reconfiguration work that had to be done to get us back has been reversed and the vast majority of the crew remains blissfully ignorant of what happened. That makes twice we've had direct dealings with alternate timelines. Three if you just count mine. Of course, from the sound of things, the other Jim has had just as many, so maybe Bones is right. Maybe attracting crap like this actually is genetic. Regardless, not something I plan to advertise.

Finally on our way back to unchartered space. About damn time too.


	58. Stardate 2261:155

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.155

We've received orders to route to the planet Capella IV, which it seems, Bones has been to once before during our first year at the Academy. The planet's system is in unclaimed territory - in fact, both the Klingon Empire and our own deemed the planet not worth the bother to claim. That was before the discovery of the rare mineral topaline there.

On the plus side for Bones, between this example and the Minarian system, Spock has conceded the argument to him about Imperial standards for evaluation of new races needing work.


	59. Stardate 2261:158

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.158

Grabbed a bottle and Bones, then told him tell me what he learned about Capellans. Basically, they're tall, muscular and prefer fighting over everything including eating and sex. By outward appearance, the women only seem to be used for breeding. Bones assures me though that the women actually run everything as the men are generally too busy posturing like roosters to bother with much else. A woman with intellect is valued over a beautiful woman so, since the dominant male generally ends up with the most intelligent female, it works for their society.


	60. Stardate 2261:16

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.16

We have entered orbit around Capella IV and we aren't the only ones. A Klingon ship arrived shortly after we did - to my amusement, the _Gr'oth_ commanded by Captain Koloth. We exchanged greetings and agreed that we would each send our representatives down to the planet tomorrow. This whole acquisition mission has become more interesting. This means that simply eradicating the Capellans is off the table, at least for the moment.

I wonder if Koloth will beam down himself or send Korax? His First has never struck me as being particularly eloquent.


	61. Stardate 2261:163

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.163

First day on Capella IV. Can't say I'm impressed. McCoy has the analogy to roosters pretty well nailed. He's also keeping a close eye to make sure we avoid any social faux pas. If I plan to violate a local custom, I plan to do it deliberately.

McCoy knows the man who is the current High Teer, but his wife, Eleen, is one he hasn't met before. She's also large with child - gauging from how she's carrying, Bones estimates she could deliver at any time. I hate complications.


	62. Stardate 2261:166

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.166

High Teer Akaar is the oldest Capellan we've met. In fact, I haven't noticed any elders - male or female. Not sure yet if that means they kill off their elderly or if they don't have a long lifespan.

Not sure why Koloth sent down Kras. He's not high ranking and even less gifted at talking that Korax - which is saying something. The Capellans thought I should fight Kras for the mining rights. Bones told them that as Captain, I would only deign to fight the Klingon Captain, not his lackey.


	63. Stardate 2261:169

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.169

Capellans are crazy. Eleen has a rival named Wadeel who encouraged Maab to overthrow Akaar and become High Teer. Not a fight - more like an assassination. Why couldn't they have done this before we came?

Trouble really began when Maab moved to assassinate Eleen. In front of Bones. I knew what was about to happen with someone attacking a pregnant woman, so I moved to block Maab as Bones moved the woman out of the way. We committed a death penalty offense in protecting her, so we're now evading the Capellans. Great.


	64. Stardate 2261:17

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.17

Klingons or not, I should have stuck with my first impulsive and eradicated the group. But no, we had to beam down and turn over our communicators as a sign of good faith. Fortunately, murderous and sneaky as they are, Capellans really don't have anything over Vulcans. There are times Spock actually earns his keep.

Now, as if we didn't have enough problems, Eleen has decided to go into labor and, if anything, she's even more demanding and irritating than she was before - which I would have wagered wasn't possible.


	65. Stardate 2261:174

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.174

It seemed to be a bit dicey, but Eleen finally delivered a healthy baby boy before totally alienating Bones by rejecting it. After a rather loud argument, they've reached an agreement that she will at least nurse the child for now. Only thing she keeps repeating is that the child is Bones.

We've now been out of contact with the Enterprise long enough that Scotty should be suspecting a problem. He better damn well be looking for us or he can kiss me approving those new alterations he wants to make goodbye.


	66. Stardate 2261:177

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.177

When we catch up with Eleen, she's dead. While Spock and I were scavenging for supplies, she attacked when Bones was busy tending the child. Bones doesn't remember what happened, but from all evidence, she used a rock to strike him in the back of his head. Bones has a concussion, but thankfully, she didn't fracture his skull. I'm surprised she didn't kill the kid while she was at it.

Spock found a decent vantage point and spotted Kras working with Maab. He's made my kill list too.


	67. Stardate 2261:18

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.18

Unexpected turn of events. When she left us, Eleen went back to their camp and killed her rival, Wadeel. Kras was probably trying to keep Maab's favor and made the mistake of stepping in, killing Eleen. Maab was furious and attacked Kras, but was killed in turn by the Klingon's disruptor. A tribesman named Keel finished off Kras with his kligat.

Fortunately for us, when the tribe saw the child, they all acknowledged the infant as the rightful heir.

Strange. So much bloodshed and I'm not responsible for any of it.


	68. Stardate 2261:182

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.182

No wonder Capellans are so strict about other men being around their women. Seems there's an old custom that the first male to touch a newborn lays claim to that child, so the boy is acknowledged here as having two fathers - Akaar and Bones. As the only living father, Bones was able to appoint Keel and his woman Maheen as the guardians of the boy - named Leonard James Akaar.

I find that far funnier than I probably should. Another plus to the day, Koloth wasn't terribly concerned about Kras getting himself killed.


	69. Stardate 2261:185

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.185

Between Bones being an acknowledged father of the next High Teer and Keel being pleased about being the voice for him until the boy reaches adulthood, bringing Capella IV into the Empire and securing mining rights was a snap. When Koloth heard all of the details, I thought he was going to laugh himself sick. He said he'd heard of all sorts of ways of securing a planet, but becoming father to the next ruler was a new one.

I had to admit this wasn't how I imagined things playing out either.


	70. Stardate 2261:188

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.188

Koloth beamed over to the Enterprise for a talk and we shared a couple of drinks - he brought his favorite bottle and I brought mine. Bones was down on the planet spending a few last hours with the kid before we needed to leave. He's going to be a moody SOB to deal with for a few weeks.

Interesting side note - Koloth had never been around an independent Orion woman before. Gaila was quite an education to him. In more ways than one. Gaila seemed to have been impressed with Koloth as well.


	71. Stardate 2261:191

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.191

Koloth and his ship left orbit shortly before we did. It feels good to be back underway, but I almost feel sorry for whoever the first poor sap is going to be that has to see Bones for treatment. All I know is that I plan to be extra careful to make sure it isn't me.

Before we broke orbit, one of Spock's science teams secured a beacon where the Capellans are unlikely to notice it - standard emitter to inform anyone arriving at Capella IV that the planet belongs to the Empire.


	72. Stardate 2261:193

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.193

Scotty became one to draw the short straw. It was a good thing for all concerned except Scotty. Bones and Scotty have kind of a rapport with one another, so Bones cuts Scotty a lot more slack than he does the rest of us.

It was a bad explosion - bad enough that I'm not entirely convinced that it wasn't an assassination attempt. I know we needed the new crew members we picked up while we were at the Starbase, but the time it takes to weed out idiots and moles aggravates me.


	73. Stardate 2261:196

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.196

Bones is on the warpath. I might think it was an assassination attempt, but Bones doesn't have any doubt after his talk with Scotty. I sent Chekov and Spock to examine the blast area and both of them are also of the opinion that this wasn't an accident.

In a way, it's both comforting and terrifying to see the lengths that Bones is willing to go to if someone injures one of the few folks that he considers a friend or ally. Which reminds me - never proposition one of his nurses.


	74. Stardate 2261:199

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.199

Our list of suspects is down to three of the ones that recently transferred on - the only thing worse than an assassin is an incompetent assassin. Nice to know the ones that have been with me longer know better than to attack one of my core officers.

I was about to order Spock to see who our guilty party is, but Bones requested his ladies have the chance to interrogate them first. I approved that. I think I'll have Spock verify the confession anyway. Someone might confess to get away from the nurses.


	75. Stardate 2261:202

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.202

We have our would-be assassin. Lieutenant Lagen will be the highlight of a series of meetings with the crew since I seem to need to make it quite clear to folks that I will not tolerate loyalties that go beyond this ship. When the crew gets a look at her, it will increase the reputation of the Sickbay ladies.

Lieutenant Lagen was in the employ of Captain Faulk, formerly retired, but pulled back into service after Nero. Faulk's going to wish he stayed retired by the time I get through with him.


	76. Stardate 2261:204

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.204

The last of the crew meeting is over, so Lieutenant Lagen will be executed tomorrow. Strange. I'm practically bored at the thought of that. I normally enjoy executions more.

I mentioned that to Bones. He poured me a drink and said I shouldn't worry about it - that it's the circumstances rather than the execution that has me uninspired. I suppose he has a point. She has to be executed to maintain order, but it's the equivalent of swatting an annoying bug.

Think I'll reward his ladies with the cadaver.


	77. Stardate 2261:207

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.207

I used to watch nature documentaries about deadly animals. One that always fascinated me was the piranha and the way they could completely strip a body of flesh in a matter of minutes. I can say now that piranha have nothing over Bones' nurses.

Once the execution was over, I gave them Lagen's remains. Less than half an hour later, she had been reduced to a collection of parts. It was impressive. In fact, watching them gave me a few ideas about altering the way we carry out executions onboard in the future.


	78. Stardate 2261:21

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.21

Scotty's back to full duty status and clucking over the damages in his Engineering area like a mad wet hen. We're limited to warp two for now, but Scotty assures me that we'll be back up to full power in a day or two, barring unforeseen complications.

In the meantime, Uhura has picked up a distress call from an area that we have no data on. It isn't an Imperial distress code, so no need to answer it. Still, we might as well follow it and map out the system.


	79. Stardate 2261:212

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.212

We're still on course following the mystery distress signal. I'll be happier once we can go back to our normal cruising speed - we should have already been there.

On an unrelated note, Spock seems to be taking greater interest in Gem. Fortunately, Bones doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he seems to be encouraging it. I suppose someone like Spock does make a good counterpoint to someone like Gaila. She and Gem seem to get along great, but she's bound to be exhausting for an empath to be around constantly.


	80. Stardate 2261:215

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.215

To complete the last of the repairs, Scotty had to shift us to impulse power. Hard to believe all space travel was once at this speed. Feels like we're sitting still. Mentioned it to Bones and he said this was like me trading my old motorcycle in for a bicycle. Have to admit the analogy sounds pretty accurate.

The distress signal has continued without a lapse - bound to be an automated one. Still no telling if the sender is a crash survivor or a inhabitant of one of the planets at this point.


	81. Stardate 2261:218

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.218

The warp drive is fully back online now which means we'll be in the system the signal is coming from in a matter of hours, instead of days. Spock estimates that we can get the system scanned, cataloged and charted within two days. With luck, we'll find something to make this trip profitable.

Still haven't decided if we'll bother to check out the source of the signal or not. I'll base the call on if the planet it's coming from seems worth wasting the time on or not.


	82. Stardate 2261:221

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.221

Preliminary scanning has already given us indicators that we will be responding to the distress signal. The planet that it is originating from has large deposits of kironide, a rare but powerful, long-lasting power source.

Spock has already requested that he and Bones be allowed to evaluate the natives. I've agreed and will be accompanying them along with a guard for each of us. I've given Uhura orders to attempt to contact the planet, but so far, no live response. If they're already dead, it will certainly make mining easier.


	83. Stardate 2261:223

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.223

Beaming down to the planet was like beaming down into an outdoor museum exhibit on Ancient Greece. We were met by a humanoid male around 1.2 meters in height, which we assumed was the size of the others of the group. The man, Alexander, greeted us pleasantly, but then began to be dragged away by some unseen force. It didn't seem to surprise him. In fact, he made it into a joke saying that it seemed we were being requested to come inside immediately.

I already don't like these unseen others.


	84. Stardate 2261:225

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.225

We've been told that the name of this planet is Platonius, named in honor of Plato. So far, Alexander appears to be the only one of the group that isn't overbearingly irritating. If it wasn't for the fact that their leader, Parmen, has an infection that Bones hasn't seen before, we would be gone already.

If their attitudes weren't bad enough, the Platonians also demonstrate a powerful degree of psionic ability. I already passed around the orders to Security to shoot them in the head if fighting becomes necessary.


	85. Stardate 2261:228

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.228

The Platonians announced their intention of forcing Bones to remain with them after using their powers to remove our communicators and weapons. They obviously have no idea how bad it is when Bones goes silent, so that proves these idiots aren't mind readers.

Alexander is the only one of them on our side, but he doesn't have the mental powers that the others do. Fortunately for us, the Platonians have left the medical equipment with Bones. He's giving Alexander a physical and questioning him to try and get us an advantage.


	86. Stardate 2261:231

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.231

Alexander told us the Platonians didn't have mental abilities before coming to this planet, so something here changed that. Using the readings he had on Parmen's blood, Bones compared it to Alexander and found some odd readings. Going to the bowl of fruit in our room, he took some readings on them and found that kironide is a natural part of plants here.

The difference between Alexander and Parmen is a pituitary hormone that breaks down the kironide to stimulate psychic abilities. Bones and Spock are already working to make a concentration.


	87. Stardate 2261:234

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.234

The kironide concentration has been injected into the three of us, but we have no way of knowing how long it will take to start working.

About an hour ago, we were pulled into their central area. They forced our security personnel to fight one another to the death, then, when there was only one left standing, they forced him to drive his weapon into himself. Parmen told Bones he had until morning to decide to remain with them or he would have to watch myself and Spock fight to the death over breakfast.


	88. Stardate 2261:236

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.236

Parmen - as expected - reacted poorly at Bones' continued refusal. He forced Bones to kneel at his feet, then compelled myself and Spock to pick up weapons and attack one another.

After our first volley, I felt such a sharp pain in my skull that I thought I'd been hit. Looking up at Spock, I saw his thin smile of triumph forming as he turned toward the watching Platonians and tossed a weapon within Bones' reach. Parmen's expression when Bones drove that sword into his guts is one I will always remember fondly.


	89. Stardate 2261:239

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.239

As the only surviving Platonian, Alexander was happy to sign over all rights to the planet in exchange for transportation to a travel hub. He's already popular among the crew as the kironide deposits will make this a very lucrative year for the Enterprise.

The mental powers the kironide provides are tempting, but Bones' research suggests that the side effect of the kironide is the extreme reactions to injuries that we saw among the Platonians. The universe is deadly enough without having to worry about the slightest scratch leading to a deadly infection.


	90. Stardate 2261:242

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.242

Spock's team didn't take long to install the beacon on Platonius claiming the planet for the Empire under our ship's registry. We are back underway as Alexander understands that it will be some time before we get back to a travel hub. He doesn't seem terribly concerned. I've assigned one of the guest rooms onboard to him and he has requested study materials to learn more about the Empire and its primary worlds. Alexander seems to be particularly fascinated by the variety of sizes and shapes among various races.


	91. Stardate 2261:245

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.245

I'm understanding the advice Pike gave me back in my Academy days better now. Compared to the number of people that might need a doctor, decent doctors are rare - even more so out here in the black. Plus, Bones is leagues beyond the level of simply decent. Which means I not only need to keep him content so that he doesn't want to leave, I also have to guard against others trying to steal him. Pike, Parmen - who knows how many more will try?

Wonder if Bones would object to barbed wire?


	92. Stardate 2261:248

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.248

Nothing of note going on, so I left Spock in charge on the Bridge and pulled Bones out of Sickbay since there were no emergencies there either. Next stop was to collect Gaila and Gem, but we found them in the company of Alexander, who was playing music for their enjoyment.

It meant changing my original plan for the day, but I invited Alexander to join us. Admittedly, part of that was wanting to see Bones react to it. He complained as expected, but in the end, I got my way. I always do.


	93. Stardate 2261:251

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.251

Much as I hated to leave my quarters, I don't want Spock getting too comfortable sitting in my chair. Besides, they'll be waiting for me when the shift is over. I've ordered Bones off duty for the remainder of this shift rotation except for emergencies. And I have to be the one that calls it an emergency.

Still quiet which I appreciate. Few things are more beautiful than the view of space from the Captain's chair. It's pleasant to have the opportunity to simply enjoy it now and then.


	94. Stardate 2261:254

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.254

We will be entering the Alpha 17 system to explore the seventh planet - imaginatively called Alpha 177.

The Empire became interested in this rock because of a report from a merchant ship. Daytime temperatures average ten degrees Celsius, but drop overnight a near negative eighty-five degrees. It won't be the planet itself that we will be studying so much as the native flora and fauna to see what allows them to survive the daily extremes. Bones is particularly excited. He says many animals living in extreme conditions tend to produce interesting toxins.


	95. Stardate 2261:256

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.256

Tomorrow's mission will be purely scientific, so I'm sitting it out. Spock will be in charge of the landing party and gathering mineral samples alongside Geological Technician Fisher. Bones will tackle the local fauna with Biologic Technician Orcot and Sulu will handle botany samples with Botany Technician Lasser.

I looked in on Bones and saw what he plans to take with him tomorrow. You'd think he was going on a week's expedition instead of a day. Hard to argue against being prepared for unknown factors, but he goes to extremes.


	96. Stardate 2261:259

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.259

I need to adopt Bones' mantra that things can always get worse. Fisher was injured and Bones sent him up for treatment. Something on his uniform caused a problem with the transporter before Spock beamed back aboard with the samples already gathered.

Scotty called me to the transporter room. Everything that had come aboard was duplicated, but divided. Which means I am looking at a human Spock alongside a fully Vulcan Spock.

Worse, we don't dare beam any of the remainder of the landing party back. Guess Bones' paranoia was a good thing.


	97. Stardate 2261:262

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.262

I've ordered the shuttle to be launched to bring up the landing party because I seriously need Bones up here before either Nyota or I airlock both Spocks. Besides, I don't think the rest of the landing party can survive another night of those temperatures. Bones' extra supplies kept them from freezing to death last night - I'll never hear the end of that.

Convincing the two Spocks to become one Spock again isn't going to be easy. I currently can't even get them to stay in the same room.


	98. Stardate 2261:264

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.264

The landing party is back onboard with the strangest animal I think I've ever seen. Bones says that it's so ugly, it's cute. What the hell is that even supposed to mean?

Getting off track. I've told Bones about the two Spocks. He said to give him overnight to finish thawing out and think about it. At least he gave me an injection to help the migraine I had. Now I've got a sore neck. Apparently being stranded overnight in one-twenty below zero temperatures makes Bones really crabby.


	99. Stardate 2261:267

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.267

Bones tackled the fully Vulcan version of Spock first saying he would be easiest to convince. Sounded crazy, but it was less than an hour later that the Vulcan Spock came to me and agreed to take part in the remerging.

When I asked how he did it. Bones reminded me that Spock has no love lost for his father Sarek. All he had to do was to point out that, with all of his mother's DNA removed, Spock was nothing more than Sarek's clone. Might be something to psychology after all.


	100. Stardate 2261:27

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.27

As he predicted, Bones seemed to have a much harder time convincing human Spock to merge back with his Vulcan half but, after the better part of a day, that Spock also came to me agreeing to the procedure. Scotty will have the transporter ready for them tomorrow and hopefully I will be down to one First Officer after that.

Bones took a different approach this time. He left out Sarek and instead talked about this cutting off ties with his grandmother T'Pau. This is the reason I let Bones handle this stuff.


	101. Stardate 2261:273

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.273

If he didn't already think he owned the ship, I think I'd offer Scotty a raise. Back down to one and only one Spock, which I apparently consider more of an improvement than Spock does himself. Not that he exactly lit up a room before when he entered it, but now he's positively morose.

Bones has taken him off - probably to drown his sorrows in tea. Hopefully he can get Spock to snap out of his mood before I start to seriously reconsider that airlock option of dealing with the situation.


	102. Stardate 2261:275

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.275

There may not be any tea left onboard, but whatever Bones did, said, or injected into Spock appears to have worked. He was back at his station at the beginning of the shift and everything seems back to normal beyond a slight hesitation before he responds or comments on something on the Bridge. The hesitation is so slight that I originally wondered if I was perhaps imagining it - looking for a difference - but Nyota also seems to be picking up it.

Bones better have some ale standing by after the end of this shift.


	103. Stardate 2261:278

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.278

After an evening involving a quarter of a bottle of Romulan Ale, Bones, Gaila and some Orion gadget that sort of reminds me of an old Terrran toy called a Slinky in looks (but has absolutely nothing to do with it in function), my mood is far better than it was.

Scotty's rigging up an experimental transporter to see if he can merge two previously unmerged things as opposed to splitting previously whole things into two different parts. I should probably be more worried about that than I am, but what the hell?


	104. Stardate 2261:281

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.281

That hesitation thing with Spock got on my nerves today and I called him on it. Seems that he keeps trying to figure out which side influences his decisions more and by how much. I asked if it really mattered since it was all him regardless.

I also told him to cut it out. If he wants to rehash every decision. he can do it during his meditation time and stop annoying the rest of us. He seemed to think that my suggestion made sense, so that had better be that last of this.


	105. Stardate 2261:284

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.284

Following today's explosion, I've put a few restrictions on Scotty's transporter experiments. Fortunately, he had the sense to make sure that part of the power grid was isolated. Bones says that Scotty will be back to full duty status next shift and that his hair should eventually grow back.

Which reminds me that I need to ask Scotty what exactly he was trying to merge when the explosion occurred. I also plan to consult with Spock for any other restrictions that it might be wise to impose before the next experiment.


	106. Stardate 2261:286

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.286

We have received a transmission from the Klingon Empire requesting that we give assistance in pursuit of an unidentified vessel that has fled from their territory into Imperial Starfleet space. I have agreed to intercept the ship and the Klingon Commander of the Seg'pa sent the coordinates of where the vessel entered our space as well as what details they were able to get from the intruder.

Sounds like an older small class cargo ship with illegal modifications. Possibly a pirate. If so, they will find they're playing in the wrong backyard.


	107. Stardate 2261:289

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.289

We are now within scanning range of the coordinates given to us and our sensors have already located the probable traces of the cargo ship. As the Klingon Commander had suspected, they got in at least one hit on the vessel.

They have a considerable head start but, whatever they've done to their engines, their ship is no match for the Enterprise. I've already given standing orders for the ship to be taken, not destroyed. I'm sure Scotty will enjoy having a good look over it once we have it secured.


	108. Stardate 2261:292

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.292

Our suspect ship is somewhere inside of an asteroid belt. Since Spock isn't seeing any readings that would indicate an explosion, odds are that they have landed on one of the larger asteroids to attempt to hide from our sensors or to try to repair damages.

In the end, they're only making it harder on themselves. Most sane folks have a tendency to dislike the things I think up to do with them when I'm forced to wait. And that isn't even taking into consideration what the Klingons will do.


	109. Stardate 2261:295

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.295

Chekov has requested permission to begin targeting and destroying the smaller asteroids in the vicinity of the larger ones that might be our quarry's hiding place. I like the way he's thinking here and permission has been granted.

Spock has said that no more than fifteen of the asteroids in the belt appear suitable for the vessel to have landed on and, out of those, he has narrowed it down to the four most likely. Time to go hunting. They can't evade our scanners forever and I can be very patient.


	110. Stardate 2261:297

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.297

There are now considerably fewer asteroids in the belt after Chekov's target practice. Our quarry still hasn't shown themselves, but every asteroid destroyed is one less thing to get in the way of our sensors. Even if they aren't worried about being blown up, they will eventually get worried about discovery.

I don't know how well supplied their ship is, but I'd be wiling to wager we can out wait them if it comes to that. But I doubt we need to worry about having to wait much longer.


	111. Stardate 2261:3

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.3

Chekov's target practice finally spooked our quarry enough to run. By our readings and Scotty's estimation of the sort of upgrades they might have managed, they're over-taxing their engines. I've ordered a steady pursuit. So long as they don't overheat their systems to the point of an explosion, I've told Scotty and Spock to study the vessel to see if we can cripple it without destroying their hull integrity. I'd like to capture the ship and cargo, but if not, we'll settle for the crew.


	112. Stardate 2261:303

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.303

Commendations all around - we have ship and crew in custody. Mudd again. Obviously not the sort to learn from past mistakes.

As far as his crew goes, it appears debatable if the women with him are actually crew or his cargo. There are nine of them altogether, a variety of races and all almost disturbingly beautiful - as if he raided one of those beauty pageants they still do in some areas. Mudd denies being a slaver, which is wise of him since he isn't licensed and penalties are severe for cheating the Empire.


	113. Stardate 2261:306

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.306

As I should have anticipated, the females that were traveling with Mudd are a menace. They seem to be giving off some sort of pheromones not unlike Orion women do. Not only has their presence been the catalyst for several fights, the women were actively encouraging that behavior. Not on my ship.

I've had all nine confined to the brig with all female Security guarding them. I want answers as to how those women are doing what they're doing. Mudd is currently being interrogated by Bones and Spock to obtain those answers.


	114. Stardate 2261:308

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.308

Bones has reported a small problem with getting any information out of Mudd - our smuggler is a fainter. However I have faith that Spock and Bones will find a way to circumvent that.

In the meantime, I was called to the brig by Nurse H'laran. Eight of the women were sealed off, but the ninth that I was shown caught my attention immediately. Only her clothing marked her as one of the nine because now she was no longer unbelievable beautiful. Hell, she's not even slightly attractive. As Spock would say? Fascinating.


	115. Stardate 2261:311

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.311

I pulled the woman called Eve from the brig. Whatever took away her looks also took away her power to influence my crewmen and she seems the angriest at Mudd.

When I shoved her at Mudd and informed him his next fainting spell would mean he was going to be left alone in a very small room with nine very angry women, he decided to cooperate and told us his hiding place for what he calls the Venus drug. Bones and Spock have taken the drug to analyze - Mudd has been placed in solitary.


	116. Stardate 2261:314

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.314

Bones is not happy with what the testing showed. Seems among the major components that make Mudd's Venus drug are Orion cerebral fluids and pheromone secretions. Basically, the drug makes the women temporarily gain the Orion's seductive abilities. He's not sure about the other components, but Spock has expressed his opinion that they are likely from a race that shifts their forms and Bones agrees that would make the most sense.

The next thing we need to find out is if Mudd made these himself or if he bought the drugs.


	117. Stardate 2261:317

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.317

Mudd claimed that he stole the drugs from a dying scientist. Since Mudd lies so much even he can't keep things straight, I ordered Spock to confirm his version of events. While not thrilled about having to go into a mind like Mudd's, Spock complied. I think he mainly agreed because it was obvious that Mudd was absolutely terrified at the prospect. That sadistic streak of Spock's can come in handy now and then.

The story checked out. Wonder if Mudd told the women he only had a very limited supply.


	118. Stardate 2261:319

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.319

I had Uhura contact the Seg'pa. The Commander and I had a long talk. As none of the women are Klingons, he had no interest in any of them. He did, however, want Mudd's head on a pike. Since I rather enjoy that mental image myself, we've set up a rendezvous point to transfer him into their custody. Since we did the actual capture, he had no objections to our claiming the vessel and its contents.

Now, what to do with the women? They were Mudd's willing accomplices, after all.


	119. Stardate 2261:322

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.322

I decided to keep it a secret from Mudd that we were on our way to turn him over to the Klingons. I have to say it worked because he was very surprised. When he was escorted into the Officers Mess where we were entertaining Commander Kang along with three of his officers, Mudd attempted to run away. I'm not sure why since there certainly wasn't anywhere for him to run to.

As usual, Bones got along great with the Klingon delegation. Him breaking out a bottle of bloodwine didn't hurt.


	120. Stardate 2261:325

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.325

Commander Kang is on his way back into Klingon Empire territory with Mudd somewhere in one of the brigs aboard the Seg'pa. I would celebrate more, but Mudd seems to be a recurring nuisance and I'm not the only one that feels that way. Bones compared Mudd to an STD, annoying and always cropping up at the worst possible moment.

As to the women, since I want to get rid of what remains of the Venus drugs, the drugs be force fed to them before I allow the crew some recreation time.


	121. Stardate 2261:328

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.328

I asked Bones if he wanted what remained of the women for spare parts and I can't come close to describing the look of total shock he gave me. He said, and I quote : "The women that were on a ship with Harry Mudd for who knows how long? Taking that drug concoction of his with no telling what long term effects those so-called Venus drugs will have on their body parts? I wouldn't pollute my supplies with so much as an eyelash from them."

Understandable. I ordered them air-locked.


	122. Stardate 2261:330

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.330

It seems that Spock has made Gem into one of his permanent projects - with Bones' blessing. We still don't have a real idea of how old she is for her species, but Spock suspects that she's still young from the speed at which she's learning.

His current project seems to be pretty tricky - teaching her to relate our spoken words to abstract concepts. Still, Spock never seems more content than when he has a difficult problem to sort out, so he's probably having the Vulcan equivalent of a great time.


	123. Stardate 2261:333

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.333

We're picking up readings that we haven't seen since Nero - ripples of temporal displacement. I'm not taking any chances on some other alternate Nero disrupting our universe again. Spock is keeping track of the readings and guiding us toward the system that is the epicenter of the event. We'll reach the outskirts tomorrow.

Another Nero or not, it's likely to be a rough ride, so I've ordered the ship to red alert. Whatever the cause is, time disruptions have been bad news every time we've encountered them.


	124. Stardate 2261:336

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.336

The effects of the temporal displacement are even worse on the ship than I'd imagined. Our sensors are also being affected, so I'd ordered the ship to remain outside of the system until Spock can narrow down which planet the ripples are coming from.

Even at this distance, Scotty's bemoaning what this area is doing to his Lady. The ship has undergone a few periods of turbulence violent enough that Sickbay is dealing with injuries from them.

On the positive side, absolutely nothing that has the appearance of a space thunderstorm.


	125. Stardate 2261:338

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.338

Spock has verified which planet the disturbances are coming from, but our scanners are still unreliable enough to be able to detect other ships that might be in the system. I don't like the feeling that we're going into this blind. Though I have to admit, if this is a trap, it's a well baited one.

I've ordered the helm to shift position and run the scans again. If we still show no signs of other ships, we'll approach the planet tomorrow and see what's behind the displacement.


	126. Stardate 2261:341

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.341

We entered orbit around the planet and were having a pretty rough ride while Scotty and Spock were figuring out how to compensate for the ripple effect. Part of the helm circuitry overloaded and injured Sulu, so I ordered Bones up to take care of him. The shock had affected his heart rhythm, so Bones used some compound called cordrazine on him.

As I was handing Bones the hypo he'd sat down, another jolt hit and threw me against Bones. He seemed startled for a minute, then assured me no harm was done.


	127. Stardate 2261:344

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.344

I am an idiot. I _know_ Bones better than anyone else. I should have known something was wrong when Bones didn't cuss at me or make remarks about my clumsiness when I fell against him with that hypo. Now I have an unconscious transporter operator and Bones is somewhere down on that planet along with whatever is sending out the temporal ripples.

Beaming him back isn't an option - damn distortions are still messing with our scanners too much to lock onto him. Which means we beam down and do a physical search.


	128. Stardate 2261:347

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.347

We beamed down to the surface to search for Bones and instead found this . . . thing. I asked Spock what the hell it was and the thing lit up and spoke back. It even began displaying old Earth history - pre-Imperial days. While we were distracted by the images, Bones darted out from wherever he'd been hiding and jumped into the images before we could react.

The images immediately disappeared and when Spock questioned why they had stopped, we were informed that the past we had been observing was no more. Dammit, now what?


	129. Stardate 2261:349

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.349

The ISS Enterprise is gone and all that remains of my crew are the ones that beamed down with me to search for Bones. Somehow, Bones stepped back into time and altered history, but how? Counting Security, there are six of us. Spock and I will go through the portal first to attempt to correct whatever Bones changed in the past. I've ordered the others to stay put - dealing with one set of timeline problems is plenty.

Our only hope is that we end up in the same city that Bones went to.


	130. Stardate 2261:352

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.352

We have ended up in what appears to be the United States in the twentieth century. From observations, Spock is estimating the year to be in the late 1930s, the time known as the Great Depression. Full grown, able-bodied people are lining up to get bowls of free soup. What the hell could Bones have done under these conditions to have changed the future so radically?

The tricorder that Spock had been using to record the time stream might hold the answer, but there's an enormous amount of information to sort through.


	131. Stardate 2261:355

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.355

We found what appeared to be an abandoned repair shop, broke in and are living here. Spock has made use of the tools to adapt his tricorder to use the local power and we have begun to review the history files recorded from the portal. It's a slow process, but as Spock pointed out, Bones might not even be here yet.

Time travel and the paradoxes involved with it frankly makes my head hurt. I want us to find Bones, undo whatever he did and get the hell out of this time period.


	132. Stardate 2261:357

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.357

Even after viewing this alternative timeline's future, I'm having trouble wrapping my head around it. We're still trying to follow back to where things were changed, but the big difference is that Khan never became a rabid peace movement follower because that movement either never started or never gained popularity.

So, Bones somehow derailed the peace movement that was the motivational force behind the Eugenics War. As fighting against the Augments was how the first Emperor rose to power - no war, no Emperor. No Emperor, no Imperial Starfleet. What a mess.


	133. Stardate 2261:36

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.36

We've found the person that appears to be the crux of the timeline alteration - a woman named Edith Keeler, the founder and moving spirit behind the peace movement that Khan had embraced and taken to a whole new level by attempting to eradicate military units worldwide.

I knew Spock had found something - something I wouldn't like - by the way his posture stiffened. Looking at the screen I saw an obituary from the 1980s - Doctor Leonard McCoy and his wife, the former Edith Keeler, died in a plane crash. He married the woman?


	134. Stardate 2261:363

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.363

Good thing I brought Spock along. My first impulse was to track down and kill Edith Keeler, but Spock reminded me that her death would lead to the same problem as her marriage to Bones - the peace group she spearheaded still wouldn't be around to inspire Khan. Plus, there is a chance that we could intercept Bones before he and Keeler meet, let alone marry.

Since we know that Bones and Keeler will eventually cross paths, seems that the best way to find him is to find her and keep track of her.


	135. Stardate 2261:365

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.365

We've located Edith Keeler. Ironically, she runs the mission that we saw when we first arrived - the one that had the line of people outside of it waiting for a meal. Not a bad looking woman, I suppose. Still, not like we plan to leave Bones behind for her.

Still no signs that Bones has arrived yet. While Spock keeps an eye on the neighborhood, I'll become a regular at the mission and keep an eye on things there. We know we're in the right place - we simply have to wait.


	136. Stardate 2261:368

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.368

I've started taking my meals at the mission and Keeler has even given me a job. Fifteen cents an hour and for ten hours work a day. Between work and meals, that means I'll be in the mission a good portion of each day without having to come up with an excuse for being around.

Keeler is attractive. Intelligent. I suppose I can see why Bones would be attracted to her. Not hard to picture them as parents either. Bones has always adored kids. Easy to imagine Keeler's the same way.


	137. Stardate 2261:371

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.371

I met with Spock to compare notes and he told me of finding a vagrant in a alleyway that looked to have been killed by a phaser. He destroyed the body to prevent questions, but we know what that means. Bones has arrived. Now we have to find him and intercept him before he alters our history.

Easy to see why Keeler is important to the peace movement. She speaks as if everything she's talking about is not only sensible, but inevitable. Oddly enough, she really will end up stopping inter-galactic war.


	138. Stardate 2261:374

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.374

Keeler was sneakier than I gave her credit for. I hadn't even considered she might hide Bones in a back room away from the rest of the mission population. I was crossing the road with Keeler when she let his name slip. Leaving her, I ran back inside the mission and found Bones, bringing him out the front.

Keeler was so stunned when I pulled Bones to me, she stepped into the street without looking. If Spock had been any slower, history would have been changed by a truck instead of by marriage.


	139. Stardate 2261:376

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.376

Once the three of us were together and out of Keeler's sight, we were returned back to the portal's planet. Ever though we'd been gone for days, our landing part said that only a minute or two had passed before we returned. The best part was when I was interrupted before I could say anything by my communicator signaling an incoming message.

A quick couple of questions verified that it was our ISS Enterprise orbiting the planet. Now, what to do about the portal? It's too dangerous to leave active.


	140. Stardate 2261:379

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.379

Once we were back aboard the Enterprise, Bones started questioning about what had happened. Seems the drug that was injected in him affected his memory. I told him about his jump through that weird portal and his trip back through time as well as our trip back to retrieve him.

When Bones questioned further, I told him about the obituary and mentioned the only relevant part of it - that he would have died in a plane crash. As I expected, once Bones heard that, he shuddered and didn't ask for any further details.


	141. Stardate 2261:382

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.382

Spock doesn't approve of my orders. Not that I asked for his opinion.

I've ordered target practice on that portal - for them to start firing with everything we have until the distortion waves stop. Whether we destroy it or bury it? I don't care so long as no one else can make use of it. One less way for time to be screwed around with is for the best so far as I'm concerned. And I'm certainly not going to consult with any of the Admirals. Too much temptation.


	142. Stardate 2261:384

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.384

I don't know what that damned portal is made from, but our weapons weren't doing any noticeable damage. I shifted my orders to concentrate enough firepower to reduce the area around the portal into a molten mass and keep it that way until the portal sank.

We stopped firing once all of the portal was below the surface. Spock estimates it might take over a month for the rock to reharden, but after a thick crust formed over where the portal used to be, the time distortions stopped. Good enough for me.


	143. Stardate 2261:387

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.387

As we left the planet the portal is on, Spock mused about whether or not we had altered or created a new timeline by our actions. I told him that as far as I'm concerned, all other parallel timelines can look out for themselves. I wasn't about to leave that damn portal open to be used. After all, if Bones caused such a wide reaching change just by getting married, I don't even want to imagine the damage that could be done by someone deliberately going back and changing the past.


	144. Stardate 2261:39

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.39

I've been checking on the crew in regards to the portal. The only ones that know what was there are my command crew and the members of the landing party. I heard from both Uhura and Sulu that one of the party members was hinting around that there was something unusual about the last planet. Shame really. He had been showing signs of potential. I trust his sudden illness and death will serve as a reminder to the other party members that they need to forget anything they heard or saw down there.


	145. Stardate 2261:392

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.392

I'm pleased to report that the remainder of the landing party took Lieutenant Krueger's sudden demise to heart. I even heard one of them deny even having been a member of the landing party. Nice to know they have well-defined survival insticts. Having to replace too many crewmembers at once when we haven't been in a battle would draw too much attention.

Bones has been in Sickbay taking care of himself. There was some damage done by the overdose, but nothing that he can't repair with his nurses' assistance.


	146. Stardate 2261:395

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.395

Our Platonian friend Alexander has proven himself worth keeping since I gave him de facto control of our recreation center. There is live music in the spaces most of the time and, now that he doesn't fear being tortured for winning, Alexander has proven to be a worthy advisory in a number of strategy games.

Spock didn't concentrate on his moves enough when demonstrating how to play 3D chess as opposed to 2D. I believe everyone in the room broke into applause when Alexander called out checkmate. Everyone but Spock, that is.


	147. Stardate 2261:398

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.398

Strange as it sounds, we encountered several primitive missiles that were very obviously targeting the Enterprise. At their speed, Chekov destroyed them before they got anywhere near us, but the question remains - where were the missiles fired from? None of the planets in the system we are currently near have any life form development more sophisticated than plankton.

Even though it is doubtful the missiles would have gotten past our shields, I dislike unknown agents firing on my ship. I plan to find whoever is responsible and show them the error of their actions.


	148. Stardate 2261:401

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.401

Every planet and plant satellite in the system near us was rescanned with no further indication of where the missiles originated from. Then Chekov noticed that there was an asteroid in the system that was moving contrary to all laws of physics. Once we focused on it, Spock discovered it was leaving a faint trail behind much the same as the missiles had. An asteroid shaped spaceship?

I've ordered a cautious approach for detailed scanning. If those missiles were from that asteroid, no telling how many more we might have to deal with.


	149. Stardate 2261:403

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.403

Our rogue asteroid is confirmed as being a spaceship in disguise. And a damn good disguise, I must say. No further attacks have been launched against us, so we have dropped to impulse power and are keeping on a parallel course to it.

According to our scanners, the spaceship's asteroid camouflage is a layer not unlike our hull. It protects an inner core with a breathable atmosphere, but no life readings. I want to get a closer look at this unusual spaceship and plan to beam down tomorrow with a small landing party.


	150. Stardate 2261:406

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.406

Beaming down to the interior of the asteroid ship was interesting. When we arrived, it looked like we were on the surface of an actual planet. It was amazing, but both Spock and McCoy agreed that it didn't seem to make a lot of sense. it makes me nervous when they agree. It's like a bad omen.

Spock scanned the area and the instruments still showed no life forms. I had Scotty beam down enough supplies for an overnight stay. I want to find the engines and get a look at them.


	151. Stardate 2261:409

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.409

I woke to find Spock and Bones still asleep - and an old man watching us. My first thought was to wonder if the man was actually there or a projection. I spoke to him, which startled both my officers awake. The man smiled and offered his hand. I saw no visible weapons and he wasn't reading as a threat, so I accepted.

There was a slight tingle and I pulled back. He knelt in front of me and apologized, saying he touched me to learn our language. So much for no life forms.


	152. Stardate 2261:411

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.411

Our visitor called himself Alcero. He was a nervous sort, but he hadn't annoyed me, so I let him live.

After a few hours of watching Bones discretely taking tricorder scanning of him and Spock trying to see why his tricorder hadn't shown Alcero's existence, he spoke up and said he knew we were from outside. Then he told about how, when he was much younger, he had climbed the forbidden mountains and touched the sky. Almost immediately, he screamed and grabbed his head. He was dead within seconds, but why?


	153. Stardate 2261:414

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.414

Bones discovered that the old man had a device implanted in his skull and, from the condition of the brain matter closest to it, he believes that is what killed him. He was about to perform a little surgery to remove the device when we were swarmed and overpowered by over a dozen armed men.

I woke to find Spock kneeling beside me. He and I were in the same area, but the body of the old man had been removed and Bones was missing. I need to stop allowing him off the ship.


	154. Stardate 2261:417

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.417

A delegation approached us led by a woman - Natira, High Priestess of Yonada. Our weapons were still missing but our communicators were offered back so that we could return to our ship. Like I was going to leave without Bones.

When I asked about him, Natira said that their Oracle had required appeasement over our intrusion and Bones had volunteered as sacrifice so long as Spock and I were free to leave. I pretended to believe that and asked to bid him farewell. She agreed but said I would have to wait until tomorrow.


	155. Stardate 2261:419

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.419

When Bones was brought for goodbyes, he was adamant about remaining. Before I could respond, Bones reached out and grabbed Spock's hand. Spock was too stunned to pull away and Bones said a few quick words in Vulcan before releasing his hand.

When Spock said it was time to return to the ship, I didn't argue - I knew something was up. Bones had managed to relay enough clues - he was only cooperating because they implanted one of those devices in him.

First we find out how to free him, then somebody dies.


	156. Stardate 2261:422

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.422

Our sensors show no signs of Bones on the asteroid ship. Spock conjectured that something about the implants mask the ones with it from our scans. That makes sense, but doesn't help our current dilemma.

After dismissing our equipment as useless, Spock has suggested that Gem might be the solution. If she were within range, she knows Bones well enough that she could use her empathy to locate him and she should also be able to keep him alive long enough to remove the implant. Not perfect, but the best chance we have.


	157. Stardate 2261:425

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.425

Note to self. In the event I ever get angry enough at Bones to severely damage him, get rid of Gem first. She's picked up a few things from hanging around him and his nurses.

The majority of the Yonada's passengers are dead now with the remainder being tagged for eventual transport back to the Imperial home world and the High Priestess has been tagged for the Emperor himself. Their Oracle proved to be nothing but a power mad computer and Spock seems to be highly entertained by its enormous data banks.


	158. Stardate 2261:428

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.428

Turns out the asteroid ship was from the Fabrini system whose sun went nova, destroying all eight planets. Scotty is impressed with the engineering it took to build and launch the sort of multi-generational ship that Yonada is, especially when considering the technological level that the Fabrini were supposedly at when the nova occurred.

All very interesting, but I've told my men to get everything that might be of use to us off of the Fabrini vessel by the end of the day. Tomorrow, we will destroy it before getting back underway.


	159. Stardate 2261:43

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.43

I'm divided on which I enjoyed more - watching Yonada explode or watching Natira's expression as I made her watch Yonada explode.

Scotty was a bit depressed about destroying the asteroid shop until I reminded him that we have the blueprints and specifications that had been used to create it. I also said that I would find it hard to believe that he couldn't design one far better than the original. When my time comes to take command, a fleet of spy ships that appear to be asteroids could come in handy.


	160. Stardate 2261:433

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.433

I was still pretty pissed at Bones about that whole volunteering to be left behind bit, but he calmed me down when he told me that volunteering on Yonada was a lot like volunteering in our Academy days. The obedience device, as Natira called it, had already been inserted before he woke from the ambush. Telling her no? Not an option.

Bones had no desire to be stranded on Yonada, so he took the risk and hoped Natira would assume what he was saying to Spock was a farewell in Vulcan. Luckily, it worked.


	161. Stardate 2261:436

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.436

I'm not sure whether to be amused or annoyed at how well Bones and Spock are working together. Once Spock began translating the Fabrini data banks, he found a large quantity of it was medical, so it was a foregone conclusion that Bones was most qualified to assist.

While I admit the information will likely be quite valuable, we still have a long mission ahead of us so I'm going to insist they pace themselves. Time to shoo Spock to his meditation area while I grab Bones and Gaila for some recreation.


	162. Stardate 2261:438

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.438

We were delayed due to dealing with Yonada long enough for a set of orders to reach us. The Emperor wants to build a deep space station - four deep space stations, actually. I've passed the specifications for the first location over to Spock.

Once we find a spot meeting all of the criteria, we're to leave a homing beacon and relay a message back to Imperial Starfleet before continuing on with our primary mission. We won't be far enough out to scout for a second location for at least another year.


	163. Stardate 2261:441

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.441

I called a meeting for my core group and it turned into a fairly lengthy session as we discussed the Imperial requirements for the deep space stations and added our own. One good addition was the suggestion that they be in easy proximity of stable, but currently uninhabited systems that could be mined for the raw materials that the stations will require.

There's bound to be a bit of chaos when the day arrives that we take over, so the deep space stations being self-reliant will be important until things calm down.


	164. Stardate 2261:444

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.444

Using our long range scanners, we have already identified - and rejected - two possible station sites. It seems that between our specifications and the Emperor's, a location that meets all of the requirements is going to be a bit tricky to find.

When I expressed that concern to Bones, he smirked, shook his head and said "Jim, we've only started looking. Look - you haven't settled before, you won't settle now. We'll find our spots and when we do? It will all be worth it."

He's right. It will be.


	165. Stardate 2261:446

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.446

I got off my shift and entered my quarters only to find myself being directed into the shower by Bones. When I came back out, he had my favorite robe waiting and I could hear music in the background - Alexander, from the sound of it. Even better, my favorite foods were laid out on the table, ready to eat.

When I asked what the occasion was, Bones shrugged and said he hadn't had a chance to thank me properly for his rescue from Yonada. Who am I to refuse an expression of gratitude?


	166. Stardate 2261:449

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.449

After spending a very enjoyable evening with Bones, what happens the next day? We find a spot for the first station that looks close to perfect. I want us to get closer and take a thorough look before making the call.

When I called Bones my good luck charm, Bones snorted, Uhura smirked, Sulu and Chekov chuckled, and Spock? Spock seemed to be restraining himself from commenting - probably regarding the irrationality of luck. I never know whether to be amused or annoyed at him though I can see the entertainment value he provides Bones.


	167. Stardate 2261:452

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.452

After close range scanning and visual inspection of the coordinates, the location for deep space station one is a go. It meets all of the Imperial minimum requirements, the minimum requirements of my core group and even ticks off a couple of boxes from our list of things that would be nice, but not necessary.

Scotty is preparing the homing beacon for tomorrow's launch. Once it is in place, Uhura will be sending an encrypted communication burst to Imperial Starfleet with the details. Or at least the details we're willing to share.


	168. Stardate 2261:455

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.455

The homing beacon is in place and the information is in route to Imperial Starfleet Headquarters. I called my core group in for another briefing and almost laughed when they'd seated themselves at the round table. Deliberately or not, they'd seated themselves in color group pairs of blue, red and gold. I didn't bother explaining the reason I was amused.

We talked about the future station. Both Scotty and Spock agreed that, if the Empire makes it a priority, it could be completed by the time we return from our mission.


	169. Stardate 2261:457

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.457

The more I think about it, the more it seems fated that our ship was the one chosen to designate the deep space station locations. After we make our move, I believe I'll rename them. For example, the first station will be named Persica. Still debating between Persica One and Persica Alpha, but there's no rush to decide yet.

If I go in order that I gathered my allies, I suppose I need to name the second one for Gaila. Unless I stick with my core group and name it after Chekov.


	170. Stardate 2261:46

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.46

I passed by Alexander today, then took another look. Something is different about him, but I can't put my finger on what it is. Maybe a change in his weight or in how he carries himself?

I don't suppose him gaining a little weight would be odd now that he isn't waiting on the Platonians hand and foot. Still, I'll ask Bones to have a look at him. After all, his music keeps both Gaila and Gem happy and when those two ladies are happy, we're all better off.


	171. Stardate 2261:463

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.463

I mentioned in passing that something seemed different about Alexander while Bones and I were having dinner. He frowned and asked what I meant - which, of course, I couldn't give him any details because I don't know any. I told him it was merely an impression I'd gotten, but I know Bones. Within the next two to three days, he'll either tell me I was imagining things or figure out what's different for himself.

In the meantime, Scotty has requested that we begin scanning nearby asteroids for metal content.


	172. Stardate 2261:465

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.465

Seems it wasn't a case of me imagining things. Bones says that Alexander is almost an inch taller than he was when he first came aboard. The only explanation he can come up with is that Gem has felt the pain associated with his condition and has started trying to relieve it. He's not sure if she's doing it consciously or automatically, but Bones wants me to be with him when he talks to Alexander about whether to allow her to continue or not. We'll talk to him together tomorrow.


	173. Stardate 2261:468

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.468

Bones and I had a chat with Alexander today. He wasn't sure how to take the news about the alterations to his body, but after a few minutes, he agreed with us that Gem isn't insulting his size, just reacting to the pain she feels from him.

Alexander said he needed to think about whether he wanted her to continue or not. Then Bones asked if he so vain that he wanted to stay looking as he does and live with the pain. Alexander started laughing and agreed that Gem could continue.


	174. Stardate 2261:471

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.471

We're moving into an area I call a space desert. No area is totally empty of things, of course, but there's not much here that can be seen by the naked eye in the immediate vicinity.

Strange as it may sound, I like these areas. With nothing to block the view, you can see vast distances. Bones isn't as fond of the almost limitless vistas as I am, so it gives me time to myself when I lock the observation deck and soak it all in while letting my thoughts wander.


	175. Stardate 2261:473

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.473

The long range scanners are showing a planet that might be Scotty's dream. Spock reports that the planet is not only reading large amounts of ore, it shows large amounts of some of the top metals used in starship production including pergium.

I've ordered the ship to change course to this planet so that we can confirm the readings. If the planet has only a fraction of the ore the sensors are indicating, Scotty will be able to fully restock his raw material supplies we keep on hand for replicating repair parts.


	176. Stardate 2261:476

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.476

We will be in orbit around the planet we've been scanning tomorrow. I find it difficult to believe the sensor readings are accurate, but if they are valid? This planet will be kept a secret. Spock says he has never even heard rumors of a planet having so much in the way of minerals and metals. It could literally supply the needs of a thousand planets.

Since he was the first one to take readings on it, I believe I'll allow Spock the honor of naming the planet for our private records.


	177. Stardate 2261:479

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.479

We've entered orbit around the planet. It's huge, far larger than Jupiter with close to a 105,000 kilometer radius. As far as the metal and mineral content is concerned, the long range scans underestimated the wealth to be found here. Spock even believes the sheer amount of metals is preventing us from know that full extent of what lies beneath the surface.

The surface is inhospitable, but scans indicate a large number of underground caverns. We'll send down a geological team in self-contained gear to do the initial surveylance.


	178. Stardate 2261:482

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.482

The landing party consisted of Spock, three geologists and two security. Spock has reported back that, while there are some natural caverns, the majority of the tunnels could not have occurred by any natural method that he is aware of. The tunnels are perfectly smooth - almost as if polished. Even stranger is the presence of metal nuggets in the cavern areas that Spock says couldn't have occurred naturally either.

Spock had the geologists gather a large number of nugget samples to bring onboard for further analysis and possible additions to our raw goods.


	179. Stardate 2261:484

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.484

Another mystery with our treasure planet. The nuggets of metals that Spock had the geology team gather are like those smooth tunnel walls - no known way for them to have occurred naturally, but there they are. Pure nuggets of metal with no impurities.

If there isn't any intelligent life currently here, there must have been in the past. Time to do more in-depth exploration. The surface is inhospitable, so if this planet had or has any natives, they would have to have been living underground. Possibly deeper underground than our scans reach.


	180. Stardate 2261:487

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.487

Exploration on deeper levels show more of both the regular caverns and the strange smooth tunnels. Spock and the team have found more of the metal nuggets, but something new as well. One of the caverns contained a large number of silicone nodules - spherical and about the size of bowling balls. After hearing about them, Bones requested that Spock beam one up for him to examine. I think Bones has been in the lab with the thing ever since. I may have to distract him if he starts getting too preoccupied with studying it.


	181. Stardate 2261:49

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.49

We had an emergency call from the planet. Spock had divided the away team and took part of them with him to explore more of the tunnels while the rest catalogued the variety of minerals and metals that could be detected in the cavern walls. The teams had been separated for nearly an hour when one of the geologists int he cavern team was attacked and killed.

None of the others apparently got a look at the killer. There wern't many remains, but what was left was beamed up for Bones to exam.


	182. Stardate 2261:492

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.492

I sent down a security team led by Sulu to track whatever it is we're dealing with. The killer is quick. We lost a security man and Sulu only caught a glimpse of something moving in the shadows. Even so, he obviously managed to hit it because a piece of it was left behind. I had them beam that aboard for Bones to examine as well.

The resources this planet has would go a long way toward backing my move when I make it. I won't give it up without a fight.


	183. Stardate 2261:495

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.495

I wasn't sure what Bones has discovered, but he requested all landing party members be brought back to the ship immediately and for myself and Spock to meet him in the medical labs. Since it isn't like him to make needless requests, I had the landing party beamed back with orders for Spock to go straight to the medical labs once he was aboard.

Bones had one of the silicone nodules nestled on one of the biobeds and to my shock, it was showing readings. An egg - and one close to hatching.


	184. Stardate 2261:498

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.498

I called our core group together to discuss what Bones discovered. Sulu and I were in favor of finding the silicone creature and destroying it, but Bones asked for the floor. He'd brought some of those odd metal nuggets in and made his case for not only leaving the creature alive, but seeing if it had trainable intelligence as well.

I had to admit he had a point about it being one hell of a miner and when he gave his opinion that the nuggets are the thing's shit? Worth further examination.


	185. Stardate 2261:5

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.5

I'm not sure I fully approve of this plan, but Bones and Spock are beaming down alone. Bones is of the opinion that Spock can get through to the creature if it is intelligent and he can communicate mentally with it. On the other hand, if it is intelligent and empathic, Bones believes his experience with Gem will help him communicate with it. He also plans to take back the egg as a goodwill gesture.

This better work. Replacing a First Officer is bad enough without having to replace a CMO as well.


	186. Stardate 2261:503

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.503

Day one of the hunt - though, at the moment, who is the one doing the hunting is up for debate. Spock and Bones have caught glimpses of the creature, but so far, it is keeping its distance. Still, the planet is large enough that if it was simply trying to avoid them, it should be able to do so easily.

Bones is fairly certain that he spotted a wound on it and, as Spock is of the same opinion, it must have been where Sulu hit it. I should commend him on his aim.


	187. Stardate 2261:506

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.506

Hunting day two has gone much like day one did except Spock claims to be feeling curiosity mixed with wariness coming from the creature. Neither reaction would be unexpected considering the circumstances if the creature really is intelligent.

Bones claims to have an idea of how to draw it out, but he won't give me details - which means it's something I wouldn't approve of. Still, this creature isn't the only one curious so I'll allow Bones to give his idea a shot. With the stipulation of Spock guarding him.


	188. Stardate 2261:509

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.509

Bones still hasn't told me what his scheme entailed, but it was successful. They've made contact with the creature.

Spock managed to make mental contact with the creature, which calls itself a Horta. She is the only living Horta and the guardian of all of those silicone eggs we've seen.

According to Spock, she is a highly intelligent being and has agreed to a meeting if Bones is able to heal her wounds. I've given permission for him to try and ordered any materials requested be beamed down to them.


	189. Stardate 2261:511

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.511

This is officially the strangest conference I've ever been a part of. I'm sitting next to Spock who has one hand on the Horta and Bones is sitting on the far side of the Horta as a sign of our good faith. Whatever Bones did to help the Horta, it must have worked, but I want details later.

From talking through Spock, we've confirmed that Hortas digest stone, but not metallic ores. Bones was right that those lumps were Horta crap. I believe we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement.


	190. Stardate 2261:514

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.514

Fine tuning the details took longer than expected. Spock wasn't kidding when he said the Horta is highly intelligent. For her part of the agreement, she will train the young as they hatch not to attack the personnel that we leave behind and to make use of designated caverns to leave their droppings.

For our part, the personnel will clean the caverns regularly and help the Horta defend against any intruders. This arrangement will allow us to protect our interests if anyone else finds out about this planet and tries to mine it.


	191. Stardate 2261:517

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.517

Today I'm going over the ship's roster with Spock and Bones to pick the fifteen who will remain on Amanda, the not terribly surprising name choice that Spock gave the planet. We need two Command, six Science, five Security and three Medical.

It's a tough choice. We need personnel who are competent enough to do the job I need them to do without lowering the efficiency of my remaining crew. I'll make the final call on Command and Security candidates while Spock and Bones will choose from their own departments.


	192. Stardate 2261:519

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.519

We have our fifteen and I believe we've chosen well. All seem excited by the prospect of running the station on Amanda and they will be beaming down today to be introduced to the Horta before we begin to set up their living area. Scotty is in charge of setting up the power station that will provide their life support as well as power their replicators.

Their living area will be ready for them to move into in three days. That will also give us time to refill our raw metal stockpile onboard.


	193. Stardate 2261:522

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.522

The power generator installation will be completed by tomorrow according to Scotty. Spock and Bones are briefing the Command and Medical personnel that will be remaining on what we know about the Horta. For her part, the Horta seems rather considerate and is taking care to make more noise than necessary when coming into an area to avoid startling anyone.

Once you get past the initial shock of a living rock, it doesn't take long to get used to her appearance. Something about my saying that seemed to amuse Spock. I wonder why?


	194. Stardate 2261:525

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.525

Everything is proceeding as planned on the Amanda station. The Horta eggs have begun to hatch and they start burrowing within a couple of hours of birth. From speaking with her, Spock has discovered that the mother Horta's lifespan will only last another fifty years. During that time, she'll be passing her knowledge on to the female Horta that will be the next brood mother.

Bones says the Hortas way of population control reminds him a little too much of the old saying about putting all of your eggs in one basket.


	195. Stardate 2261:528

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.528

Everything has been tested and the team that will be staying on Amanda are settling in to their new roles. We'll be leaving tomorrow to continue our mission.

Bones laid a hand on my shoulder earlier and spoke about this being the real beginnings of my Empire. Not much to it yet - an unbuilt space station and a colony of fifteen - but he's right. The first steps have been taken now, there's no going back from here. Not that I want to. Once our mission is complete, our real work begins.


	196. Stardate 2261:53

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.53

We've left the Amanda system - what the hell, named the planet for her, may as well name the system for her as well.

After we were underway, I cornered Bones for the details of how he got the Horta to communicate. According to him, he took the egg, sat down with it in his lap and imagined it was Joanna. The Horta picked up on the emotions directed toward her egg, took the chance and came out. It was a huge risk, but I suppose I'll let that slide since it worked.


	197. Stardate 2261533

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.533

I forgot to ask Bones yesterday, so I asked Spock about how they managed to heal a living rock. Spock sounded impressed regarding how much Bones knows about the construction materials we keep onboard and what they're made of. Bones had Engineering send down fifty kilograms of thermoconcrete, which is mostly silicone, and a trowel. He filled the areas where pieces had been shot off of the Horta with thermoconcrete and the Horta had an almost immediate positive reaction.

There are many advantages to a crew that can think outside of the box.


	198. Stardate 2261:536

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.536

Bones was lounging on my bed while I was making an entry about the Amanda system and remarked that, if we come across a planet that I want to blow up, he would like to name it for his ex-wife so that he get could get more enjoyment from watching the explosion.

I told him that the very next one we need to destroy will be named Jocelyn. In fact, this sounds like a good idea. I have a few folks in mind that I wouldn't mind blowing up by proxy myself.


	199. Stardate 2261:539

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.539

A good night last night with Bones. I do know how very fortunate I am to have him instead of the still more common Captain's Woman. In fact, my inner inner circle - or hexagon, as Bones calls it - is an anomaly in Imperial Starfleet. Every single one of them is acknowledged as being quite deadly even discounting the power of my protection. Well, perhaps not Scotty, but he's crazy enough that most wouldn't risk an attack on him. He might have something set up to teleport an attacker off the ship.


	200. Stardate 2261:541

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.541

I've ordered the long-range scanners to continue looking for ores. Science department might as well keep busy, not to mention that I want the area around the Amanda system well documented for my records. Besides, at the rate Scotty keeps coming up with modifications for our Lady, the more places we find for raw materials, the better.

Speaking of which, Scotty's already made quite a few improvements to our firepower - enough that any other ship coming against us would be very surprised if they were judging us by our build specs.


	201. Stardate 2261:544

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.544

This region of space might end up being an unusually profitable one for us. If the long range scanner proves accurate again, we're enroute to a planet with an ore Scotty is practically drooling over - tritanium. Over twenty times the strength of diamond, yet pliable. Scotty's already coming up with modifications he wants to make if that ore really is there.

Alexander has gained enough height now that even the crewmembers that don't know him well have noticed the difference. Many give him a wide berth because he seems too cheerful.


	202. Stardate 2261:5467

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.5467

we will arrive at the system of the tritanium planet tomorrow. I made a remark in passing that it seems against the odds to have two systems with desirable ores so close, but Spock disagrees about the odds being any worse than it would have been for a planet in a system further away. Not that I really care about the precise odds of occurrence, but Spock's prattling seems to have Chekov's interest, so I just tune it out while I look over one of the modification proposals Scotty's sent me.


	203. Stardate 2261:5494

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.5494

Long range scanner readings look to be confirmed. After a thorough scanning on atmospheric conditions and life forms on the planet, I'll send down a team to do an onsite confirmation.

One oddity has turned up in atmospheric scanning so far. Spock says the sensors detected dikironium, but that gas exists only in laboratory experiments. Since dikironium doesn't occur naturally, that would seem to indicate that higher intelligence beings have been on this planet at some time within the past decade as the gas would have fully degraded after that time frame.


	204. Stardate 2261:5521

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.5521

I sent down a five member party of two geologists and three security to confirm readings. I now have confirmed readings, three dead crewmen and one in critical condition. The fifth crewmember beamed aboard with samples of the tritanium for testing five minutes before the alarm was sounded on the planet. When questioned, Lieutenant Cortel reported nothing unusual except for a strong smell in the area that reminded him of warm honey.

It was the mention of that smell that reminded me where I had read about dikironium before. This could be very bad.


	205. Stardate 2261:5548

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.5548

I went through the old records I have on my father's career in my quarters. The incident I remembered happened when he was on one of the Away missions that second year Command track cadets are sent on. It all fits - unexplained dikironium readings, a sickly sweet honey-like scent and half of the Away team killed by being or beings unknown.

Bones was shocked when I guessed the results of the autopsies before he had a chance to report. I called Spock in and showed them the record of the other attack.


	206. Stardate 2261:5575

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.5575

On further reviewing of the incident involving my father, Spock ventured the opinion that, despite the similarities, the odds would be highly against the same phenomena occurring on two such radically different environments.

It was Bones that pointed out one thing both planets have in common - rare metals. When Spock said he doubted the metals caused the phenomena, Bones sook his head and ventured that the metals were bait. That would imply at least rudimentary intelligence. Intelligent or not, creature or phenomena, that thing is between us and the tritanium. It has to go.


	207. Stardate 2261:561

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.561

Interesting turn of events. My crewmember who was the only survivor of the actual attack is claiming to be hearing the thoughts of the creature. From Ensign Garrovick's description, it's more like he's receiving images and feelings. I've had Spock go into his mind and Spock has confirmed that an unknown intelligence is indeed connected to Garrovick's mind. More disturbing is the impression that Spock received that the creature is preparing to return to its home area to spawn.

We're all agreed that cannot be allowed to happen.


	208. Stardate 2261:563

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.563

After a lengthy discussion with Bones and Spock, we've agreed that the connection between Ensign Garrovick and the creature can be exploited to lure the thing into a trap. I even have Garrovick's willing cooperation in setting the trap.

Garrovick is either a bit obsessed over destroying the creature that almost killed him or isn't bright enough to figure out that he's the bait for the trap and highly unlikely to survive the experience. Whichever version is true, his death will serve us far better than his continued existence would.


	209. Stardate 2261:566

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.566

The ploy worked. Both the creature and Garrovick were destroyed when the antimatter was released, though it would probably be a close call as to whether Garrovick died from his red corpuscles being sucked out of him or the explosion. Not that it really matters. Dead is dead. I'll list him as dying in the line of duty to allow his family to claim benefits.

The explosion also caused the planet to lose about half of its atmosphere. Not a huge loss since my plans are for this planet to be strip mined.


	210. Stardate 2261:569

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.569

I have Spock and Scotty working with their people to devise a way to block the presence of tritanium from any other ship that might run a sensor sweep on the planet. Straight out blocking sensor readings would tend to draw more attention, which is precisely what I want to avoid.

That creature represents one more thing my father encountered that I finished off. While I don't still have the drive to best George Kirk in everything, it still feels good. I think Bones and I will have a private celebration party tonight.


	211. Stardate 2261:572

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.572

Sulu's hobby might be poisonous plants, but he was the one that came up with a solution for hiding the tritanium from future scanners - a simple emitter set to produce a field effect that will alter readings from the planet enough that the tritanium will appear to be a worthless mineral. While Scotty is working on testing the emitter, Spock is determining how many of them will be needed and where they need to be placed.

We'll need to spend two more days in orbit, but the results will be worth it.


	212. Stardate 2261:576

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.576

Everything is on schedule. Scotty's device worked beautifully and the power supply for it is double redundant as well as self-charging from solar energy. He and his people are in the process of building the number of them that Spock says will be necessary to do the job of masking the tritanium regardless of the direction of the probe. Manufacturing should be completed by later toady, then tomorrow, we'll beam the emitters into position and activate them.

This has been a profitable year so far - might consider moving up my timetable.


	213. Stardate 2261:58

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.58

Slight delay in setting the emitters, but I'm taking advantage of the extra time by sending down teams to collect the tritanium deposits that are on the surface. With the strength of the mineral, the only way to mine it is with phasers or stronger so the teams are geologists to indicate where to fire and security to do the actual firing. We have already beamed a consider amount onboard and by the time the emitters are ready to go, we should have enough onboard to keep Scotty happy for quite some time.


	214. Stardate 2261:582

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.582

The emitters have been activated. All tests show that they're doing their jobs.

Bones made a comment in passing as we were showering this morning about how it was a shame there weren't any Horta here to tunnel for us. He was likely joking, but it got me wondering if some of the Horta really could be moved to different planets. I'll have Spock start looking at that possibility. IF they could, they would not only aid us in getting the ore, they'd protect it from other would-be miners.


	215. Stardate 2261:585

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.585

I casually mentioned the comment Bones had made about relocating a few Horta to Spock and he seemed to be immediately intrigued by the thought. That should be all I have to do. If it can be done, I'll hear about it after he figures it out.

I've had Chekov check behind us with long-range sensors and the emitters have the presence of the tritanium totally masked. Think I'll green light a project or two that Scotty's been waiting for me to grant him clearance for as a reward.


	216. Stardate 2261:588

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.588

During routine long range scanning, Chekov reported a anomaly - a mass approximately the size of Earth is now showing in an area we have already charted. Spock has stated that it is inconceivable that his team managed to miss so large of a body, but has conceded that Chekov's readings are correct.

Either something is very wrong with our instruments or there are questions about this planetoid that need answering. I've ordered the helm to take us in slowly with full forward scans in case this is some sort of elaborate trap.


	217. Stardate 2261:59

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.59

I need to booth someone, but I'm not sure who yet. I asked for an update on the planet when I arrived on the Bridge only to be told that they couldn't find the damn thing.

I want answers. If the problem is our equipment, I want the engineers punished that were supposed to keep it working. If the problem is the operators, they're the ones that will get the booth. Planet don't simply evaporate overnight. Spock has until tomorrow to place the blame or I'll booth him instead.


	218. Stardate 2261:593

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.593

I am far from amused. The planet was back today, but not in the same position that it was two days ago. Stranger still, even though our instruments and every other planetary body in the system show that our ship is moving, we aren't getting any closer or any further from the planet. It's as if there was a tractor beam connecting the two of us and keeping us the exact same distance apart.

I still want to booth someone, but I suppose I'll go ask Bones about mass hallucinations instead.


	219. Stardate 2261:596

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.596

I didn't booth anyone, but I was nearly ready to order the planet blown up when the alarms began going off. All we knew immediately was that Sulu and Uhura disappeared from the Bridge. Spock ran an internal scan and found we were missing two more of our crew - Bones and Lieutenant Olivia Lopez. There's only one location they could logically have been transported to.

Fine. First, we find Bones and the others, **then** I blow up the damn planet. It has gone far past being a curiosity to being an irritant.


	220. Stardate 2261:598

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.598

This situation isn't making sense. For whatever reason, we are now able to approach the formerly ellusive planet and enter orbit. The readings on what's on the planet's surface aren't very promising - the temperatures are scorching, the winds are tornadic and hundreds of active volcanos have the atmosphere choked with ash and deadly gases.

There has to be more. Some pocket where something intelligent exists that kidnapped my people. We will continue searching until we find that pocket and then I will deal with whoever or whatever is manipulating us.


	221. Stardate 2261:601

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.601

We've received an odd transmission from the planet, but the message doesn't make sense. Hip hip hoorah and tally ho? If this is some sort of joke, I don't find it funny.

Nonsense or not, the transmission does prove that some intelligence is down there somewhere in that muck. Spock is doing precise sector by sector scanning. Time consuming, but it's the best shot we have of finding our foes. In Spock's current mood, there might not be much left for me if he manages to reach them first.


	222. Stardate 2261:604

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.604

The searching has finally paid off. Spock has located a small patch of calm on the planet. Scotty will be left on the Bridge while Spock and I go down with a Security squad to find and retrieve our people.

While I would normally leave Spock in charge, I'm not dealing with telling an irate Vulcan that he can't go after his readings aren't clear enough to tell us anything about the area beyond the fact that it is there, so we'll be going down in full life-support gear.


	223. Stardate 2261:607

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.607

We beamed down well-prepared, but not for what we found. Breathable atmosphere, mild temperatures and an ornate stone building. We entered the building cautiously and found what looked to be our people almost immediately, but they were in strange ornate costumes from Earth's distant past and arranged as dance couples - Bones with Uhura and Sulu with Lopez. Most concerning is that they are like old-style wax mannequins - no signs of life.

Something has our communicators blocked - enough of this. Time to find whoever is responsible for this madness and end it.


	224. Stardate 2261:609

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.609

We have met the lunatic living on this planet - a being that looks human, but has powers different to what we have encountered before. He calls himself General Trelane, but his uniform - and everything else in this building - predates the Empire. Those wax figures we encountered weren't actually wax, but were our missing people.

He calls this planet Gothos and is rather insistent that we remain here as his guests. We still need to discover how he is keeping us from contacting the ship, so we don't have any choice for now.


	225. Stardate 2261:613

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.613

Everything in Trelane's home is . . . off. The fireplaces produce no heat. Food and beverages served have no more taste than water. As Spock has noted, it is as if he had only seen images of the items and has no real concept of what they are or what they are for.

Trelane himself seems an odd combination of highly intelligent and equally highly naïve. Spock thinks he has located what Trelane uses for his power source. What I do know is that I'm tired of this farce and I'm ending it.


	226. Stardate 2261:616

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.616

We destroyed Trelane's power source and he exhibited behavior that could best be termed as a temper tantrum. Before anything further could occur, two creatures appeared that seemed primarily composed of light. In the strangest thing I believe I have ever witnessed, the pair began to scold Trelane like a child for playing with dangerous creatures after having been forbidden to.

Making a long story short, we were returned to our ship with all our crew restored and in full health. Trelane has been taken home - wherever that is - and Gothos is gone.


	227. Stardate 2261:618

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.618

I called for a debriefing session including everyone that was on Gothos. As no evidence remains that could contradict us, the entire incident will be part of our logs only and not reported back to Imperial Startfleet. At best, they might recall us due to suspected hallucinations or mental fatigue, At worst, they might send us out to attempt to find Trelane and the others of his race. I have had quite enough of Trelane.

Bones is currently staying clear of Spock. How Trelane had him posed with Uhura didn't go over well.


	228. Stardate 2261:621

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.621

Bones has been avoiding the Bridge and I was fed up with Spock threatening my CMO. I ordered him into the ready room along with Uhura. She confirmed what I already knew - neither of them had any idea of how Trelane had dressed them or posed them until they had been released. After that, I pointed out very forcefully to Spock that if he continued to hold Bones accountable, I would be forced to hold Uhura equally accountable.

After a brief vehement statement from Uhura in Vulcan, Spock agreed to let the matter drop.


	229. Stardate 2261:624

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.624

As if this experience hadn't been annoying enough, apparently whatever Trelane did in creating or whatever the hell he did with Gothos, he altered the systems in the immediate vicinity. We're re-surveying the region to correct our star maps. Chekov says if he were to guess what had happened, it appears Trelane took bits of mass off several different worlds to form Gothos, but when he got rid of Gothos, the mass was flung back and added to random planets.

Powerful toddlers having temper tantrums make more than a simple mess.


	230. Stardate 2261:626

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.626

Spock must have really gotten on Nyota's bad side with his attitude toward Bones because she is being very ostentatious about going up to Bones, talking to him, asking his opinions and so forth. All the while occasionally casting a look over to Spock that practically dares him to say something to either of them about it.

Even with Spock trying to cover it, it's easy to tell that he's annoyed. So long as it doesn't bleed over to Bones, he can be as annoyed with Nyota as he pleases.


	231. Stardate 2261:63

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.63

I was a bit puzzled when Bones came on to the Bridge. I hadn't ordered him here, but I decided I would watch to see what unfolded. He first nodded to Uhura, then moved over to Spock. Spock raised an eyebrow at him, but Bones didn't say anything. Simply came over to me and settled down in front of my chair.

I should send a request to alter the position of Captain's Woman to Captain's Consort. After all, there's never been an actual Captain's Woman aboard the Enterprise.


	232. Stardate 2261:633

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.633

Bones came back and sat in his position in front of my chair again. He only stayed for an hour, then got up and left again without comment. I still haven't bothered to ask why - the position is his, after all. I certainly don't mind him being there isn't anything urgent in Sickbay.

If his goal is to confound Spock, I think Bones is succeeding. Much as Spock was pretending to be busy, I caught him glancing over and frowning slightly. Bones does seem to be sending a message, but what?


	233. Stardate 2261:636

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.636

I have to admit that I'm probably having way too much fun watching as Spock practically does mental backflips every time Bones comes onto the Bridge and settles down in front of me for a few minutes.

I'm not the only one amused. Both Chekov and Sulu are having problems keeping their attention fully on their stations, but after the last scowl Spock gave them when he caught them glancing his way, I'd be willing to bet they'll keep their eyes forward. For the remainder of this shift, at least.


	234. Stardate 2261:638

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.638

Watching Spock attempting to decipher what Bones is doing still continues to amuse me, but I did have to put Spock in his place today when he requested that I ban Bones from the Bridge.

I reminded Spock that Bones is my acknowledged consort and, as such, entitled to the same privileges as any other Captain's Consort. That includes sitting on the riser that the Captain's Chair is mounted on unless ordered away by that ship's Captain. The comfort and preferences of the First Officer have no bearing on that entitlement.


	235. Stardate 2261:642

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.642

I received a signal from one of assassins that Bones disguises as his nurses. I wasn't sure about what that could be about until I entered Sickbay and heard raised voices - both Bones and Spock. Seems Spock finally got tired of guessing what Bones is doing and decided to go to the source. Took him long enough.

I didn't intrude, but I did listen. By the end, Bones agreed to explain things, but not without myself and Uhura being present. I'm looking forward to it - tomorrow should prove to be entertaining.


	236. Stardate 2261:645

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.645

It was an amusing meeting. Bones requested that I signal him once everyone was in the room. After I did, Bones came in and started talking immediately.

Bones went with an angle that took me - and obviously Spock - by surprise. He said that if Spock wanted to take his place as my consort, then Spock would need to discuss that with me, but that Bones would not step aside for him.

I never knew Vulcans could turn that shade of green, but before Spock recovered enough to respond, Bones asked my leave and left.


	237. Stardate 2261:647

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.647

It took Spock until today to inform me solemnly that he had no intentions of replacing Bones as my consort, then began speculating how Bones could have gotten the idea that he wanted the consort position.

Between that question and knowing the twisted little way Bones thinks? Everything suddenly clicked into place and I explained it to Spock.

"You treat Bones like a rival suitor. Since Bones has always viewed Uhura like he does Jo, he wouldn't fight you for her. That leaves me."

Spock was both quiet and thoughtful as he left.


	238. Stardate 2261:65

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.65

Got another call from Bones' nurses to come to Sickbay, but this time they indicated for me to stay quiet. Lo and behold, Spock and Bones were talking. Actual talking without any raised or deeply accented voices.

This entire incident might have been very irritating, but for the best in the long run. Pike told me once that Spock and Bones had a lot in common and, if they ever reached the point of mutual cooperation, they would be a research team second to none. Getting the air clear between them might accomplish that.


	239. Stardate 2261:653

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.653

Bones said he was taking dinner in the Officer Mess. I dropped by and saw a sight I never thought I'd see. Bones, Uhura and Spock sitting together and having a three way conversation with not a single one of them looking like they would rather be elsewhere.

I debated about joining them, but? Too soon. The rough edge to our team has been the interactions between Bones and Spock - they've cooperated and accomplished things together, but those joint efforts seemed to have been accepted grudgingly at best. This dinner bodes well.


	240. Stardate 2261:655

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.655

I caught Uhura by herself and asked her about the dinner. Since no-one else was about, she took liberties she wouldn't normally take, patting me on the cheek while remarking that it went very well. And that I should be grateful that both of them are on my side.

I certainly couldn't argue that them being on my side was a very good thing and, since she took liberties with me, I returned the favor and swatted her on the ass. Bet she doesn't pat my cheek again anytime soon.


	241. Stardate 2261:659

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.659

Spock came to me with a peculiar question. If, in my opinion, Bones can recognize everyone on this ship.

I reminded Spock that, as CMO, Bones has seen every single crewman face to face, then asked Spock to explain. Apparently, Bones saw a crewman in the corridors that he claimed he's never seen before. Bones went to Spock as the crewman was wearing the Science insignia.

That raises a red flag - I want that crewman found. I'd rather overact over nothing than let this pass and find a saboteur in our midst.


	242. Stardate 2261:662

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.662

I can tell that Spock was barely resisting the urge to call this entire hunt illogical when I called Bones to the conference room and asked him about the mystery crewman. It was obviously still bothering Bones - he reeled off the corridor number and timeframe without having to think twice.

I had Sulu replay the security recordings for that corridor and saw Spock's eyes narrow when we froze the image on the crewman. Spock ordered the computer to run a facial recognition against known crewmembers. No match. We have a serious security breech.


	243. Stardate 2261:665

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.665

No luck so far in tracking down the mystery crewman. I increased security over our most sensitive areas under the guise of a Security drill. I haven't issued a ship wide alert. I don't want him knowing yet that we're after him.

I've assigned Spock and Sulu to go over every security feed on the ship until they find and capture him. I've ordered Bones to work with them and look for anyone else onboard that seems wrong to him. Spock didn't question that order. He's learning.


	244. Stardate 2261:667

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.667

Still no sightings of our mystery crewman. If we didn't have proof of his existence, I would have a hard time believing he exists, but the very fact that he is able to evade a thorough search? The only reason for anyone to stay hidden is that they are up to something. And that something is bound to be bad for my ship.

I've continuing all of our increased security measures until he's found. Spock, Sulu and Bones have been removed from duty rotation to dedicate full time to the hunt.


	245. Stardate 2261:67

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.67

Two Security dead, three in critical condition and five more crewman injured, but we have the mystery crewman. To be more precise, we have what has been posing as a crewman.

The increased security paid off as the intruder, which Spock is describing as the most sophisticated android he has ever encountered, was attempting to invade our auxiliary control room when it was captured. Now that it is fully secured, Spock and I are working together to hack into the android's operating system. I want to know who sent it here and why.


	246. Stardate 2261:673

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.673

Spock and I have accessed part of the android's memory banks. It calls itself Norman. Norman? Really?

We have more digging to do, but what we've already found is sobering. Norman was attempting to reach the auxiliary controls to redirect the ship, then he was going to make the Enterprise into a huge antimatter bomb that would have gone off if we attempted to alter our course from the one he programmed. Nasty. I'll have to remember that one.

I also need to think of a suitable thank you for Bones.


	247. Stardate 2261:675

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.675

We discovered something very interesting in Norman's programming. It appears that he is locus of a hive mind, presumably composed of other androids. If we can reprogram Norman to my orders, we will gain control over every android connected to him. I have no doubt that Spock and I can accomplish this by ourselves, but I'm bringing Chekov into the project as well to speed it along.

Once we finish? We visit that planet Norman was supposed to shanghaied us to and teach whoever was behind this the error of their ways.


	248. Stardate 2261:678

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.678

Chekov and I are continuing the work on Norman as Spock and Sulu are setting our course for the coordinates we retrieved from the android. Even at warp seven, it will take us four days to reach the area. What we will find is yet another unknown. The coordinates will take us to an area that is completely uncharted.

Four days. That will give us more that enough time to complete the adjustments to Norman, so I've ordered Sulu to lay in the course and implement it. Let's see what we find.


	249. Stardate 2261:681

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.681

Three more days before we reach our destination, but tomorrow we enter uncharted territory. We won't be slowing to fully chart the area, but I've ordered scans and rough charting. Depending on how things go, we can flesh out the charts on our way back.

I find myself wondering about who it is behind this. Or partially behind this. We haven't gotten a name out of Norman's memory yet, but I got the distinct impression that the androids are using the information he's providing them for their own ends.


	250. Stardate 2261:683

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.683

Two more days to go. The reprogramming of Norman has been completed and tested, so we'll have a big surprise in store for our opponent.

Since there is nothing else demanding my time, I've removed myself and Bones from the duty rosters. If it wasn't for his questioning nature and his knowledge of the crew, we would be entering this sector at the mercy of the android. I believe a bit of pampering and a few hours of my undivided attention is called for to show my appreciation of his talents.


	251. Stardate 2261:686

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.686

One day left. I'm debating which method of information gathering I want to use on whoever sent the android to take the Enterprise. I do, of course, have several experts on torture that were at the top of their classes at the Academy. I personally think they could stand a few pointers from Bones' nurses on scare tactics.

I probably should start with our torturers though. They really don't get enough chances to ply their trade on an exploratory mission. Then, if they don't get results, I call in the nurses.


	252. Stardate 2261:689

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.689

We've entered orbit around an uncharted K type planet. According to Norman, he is supposed to beam down with the captain, chief science officer, chief medical officer, communications officer and navigator. I made the mistake of asking why and now I'm going to have to cool down before we beam down to the pressurized area that has contains life support systems suitable for humanoid races.

Removing the brains of my top officers and inserting them into android bodies that would then be controllable by the collective mind? Not happening. Interesting concept though.


	253. Stardate 2261:692

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.692

I should have known before we were escorted into the so-called throne room. Harcourt Fenton Mudd or, as he calls himself now, King Mudd the First. I must remember to have words later with Commander Kang about the security of Klingon prisons.

I allowed Mudd to brag about my inescapable position as a prisoner on his planet until I heard the entirety of his plans. It was a genuine pleasure to watch his reaction when he discovered that he no longer had control over even one of the over two hundred thousand androids.


	254. Stardate 2261:694

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.694

The technology that the androids have access to is amazing. Also not anything I want to fall into anyone else's hands, so we will be thoroughly charting this sector and claiming it for my Empire. Following the orders I leave should keep the androids busy.

I'm not planning to bother turning Mudd back over to the Klingons. Not that I need an excuse, but I have literally dozens of charges that are punishable by death. I plan to execute him tomorrow after which I might consider sending his remains to Commander Kang.


	255. Stardate 2261:697

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.697

I had worried earlier in the year when I was bored by Lieutenant Lagen's execution, but - as usual - Bones had been right. It was because of the circumstances surrounding it. I thoroughly enjoyed Mudd's execution. Mudd seemed less thrilled, but you can't please everyone.

Since I knew that Bones had an outstanding promise to Nurse Chapel regarding an autopsy, I let him have the cadaver to do with as he pleased. After all, it's in the best interests of everyone that might need Sickbay to help keep the nurses happy.


	256. Stardate 2261:7

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.7

After discussing this planet with Bones and Spock, we're all in agreement that this situation is far too good not to take full advantage of it. The androids desire purpose and we can give them that.

I have brought Bones, Spock, Uhura and Chekov down, leaving Scotty in the command chair. The androids will be making duplicates of each of us and storing them for when the day comes that something happens that Bones can't fix. Also, each of my core group will be giving specifications for some additions to this planet.


	257. Stardate 2261:702

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.702

Uhura will take the command chair today as she and Chekov go back onboard while Scotty and Sulu come down. I've got Spock and Bones working on projects that will keep the androids busy until the end of our deep space mission. Scotty will be joining them after the androids record all of the details needed to make his android twin.

The planet already has an extensive library and laboratories that even impress Spock, but we need a medical facility to match. One thing though? This planet's name is changing from Mudd.


	258. Stardate 2261:705

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.705

Bones had an interesting thought. Since we know that when the time comes to make my final move that assassination attempts will be inevitable, why not have an android resembling me prepared to act as a decoy?

The more I think about that, the more I like it so long as I can operate my double remotely. In the first year or two of my rule, keeping a few steps ahead of our opposition will be vital. Having a few of the more attractive models to act as bodyguards wouldn't be amiss either.


	259. Stardate 2261:708

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.708

We will be leaving orbit tomorrow. I allowed Bones to name the planet and he's named it Stella. That's apparently some sort of inside joke that I don't understand. I'll have to have him explain that to me later.

Among other projects that the androids will be working on will be dividing off into groups and preparing supplies for spreading to other worlds. A starter group of protective androids getting spaces ready for humanoid settlers will do far more to keep an active claim on a planet than Imperial beacons.


	260. Stardate 2261:71

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.71

Our crew has increased by fifty androids all of whom have a different locus to the androids remaining on Stella. The locus for our group is named Norma who is, of course, programmed to me. Bones has noted that her design reminds him somewhat of Rashea.

I've assigned two androids to each of my core group to train and make use of as they wish. I'm setting some aside for crew recreation since there's no worry about the androids being damaged or catching diseases. All in all, a profitable side mission.


	261. Stardate 2261:713

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.713

Hades better be kind to anyone that's fool enough to pull crap in Sickbay. As if his regular nurses weren't bad enough, Bones has added his two androids to their ranks with the orders that their primary mission is to protect medical personnel with a secondary of assisting, which he's training them for.

As Bones pointed out when I asked, those two are better than the best restraints that Scotty has been able to devise. Bones has renamed them as well to Glory, formerly Alice 246, and Iris, formerly Trudie 59.


	262. Stardate 2261:716

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.716

Seeing how they're each using the androids I gave them to play with? It's an education in the way my core group thinks.

Nyota has programmed hers with every language study available on our computers and is supplementing that with her own personal knowledge. She even asked Bones to contribute by teaching the androids the Klingon medical terms that he's learned along the way. Now instead of simply listening to recordings to keep up her skills, she'll be having conversations with them in whatever language she's brushing up on.


	263. Stardate 2261:719

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.719

Continuing my observations of how my people are making use of their androids. Spock is turning both of his into laboratory assistants for those instances where materials are too volatile or fragile for him to trust to the human assistants.

Not that he cares how many lab assistants we go through, of course. He doesn't want the results of one of his experiments ruined by a klutz. If there's one thing Spock hates, it's having to restart an experiment he's interested in from scratch due to someone blowing themselves up.


	264. Stardate 2261:721

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.721

It should be easier to tell who's on Scotty's bad side now. Bones says he's seeing fewer Engineering folks in Sickbay and those he is seeing are being followed by notes from Scotty telling him to take his time with them. Bones generally turns them over to the whims of his nurses with the general instruction not to kill or render them useless.

It's probably a very good thing for both of us that we two are in agreement on most things concerning the operation and care of our Lady.


	265. Stardate 2261:724

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.724

We've been ordered to a starbase to supply medical assistance. Discussing the orders with Spock, the entire scenario sounds suspicious but, as Spock pointed out, it isn't a request that we can safely ignore if we don't want to tip our hand too early.

I've mentioned my concerns and Bones has requested that Iris and Glory be a part of his team. If these orders are a trap, their presence could tip the scales, so I've given my approval. I wonder if I should send Spock along as well.


	266. Stardate 2261:727

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.727

I have decided to have little to no mercy on the Starbase. The team going over will consist of Mister Spock, Doctor McCoy, the androids Iris and Glory and the girl Gem.

If there is an actual medical issue to be dealt with, I have no doubts that the five of them will be able to tend to it. If it is some sort of trap? I expect there probably won't be enough personnel left to run the Starbase. I best order them to spare at least enough people for a skeleton crew.


	267. Stardate 2261:729

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.729

As suspected, the Starbase was a trap - no idea yet of what their endgame is. Once the landing party beamed over, the station went to full shielding so that we couldn't beam anyone back. As if I would. If I know Bones, they'll be begging me to take him back any minute.

Shame we haven't found a way to tap into their monitoring systems. I'm missing a great show. I'll have to have the surveillance records for the base downloaded so that I can at least watch everything later.


	268. Stardate 2261:732

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.732

The shields came down today and I was contacted by Spock. One look at the state of his uniform was enough to confirm that I was right - I need to get the surveillance footage from the Starbase as soon as possible.

After the report that the remainder of the Starbase personnel were confined, I ordered Scotty to pick an Engineering team to keep the base running until we decide who to keep. I also ordered the landing party to come back after the interim team arrives - and to bring the surveillance records with them


	269. Stardate 2261:735

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.735

I'm glad I forbid the landing party from cleaning up before beaming back onboard. There were rumbles questioning my wisdom in sending both Bones and Spock to the Starbase, but I'm certain that everyone seeing them going down the corridors on their way to reporting in to me won't question my judgment again. Not that any of them had dared to openly question my orders in the first place. Few are that suicidal.

Tomorrow I'll head to the station to determine which of the personnel will be allowed to live.


	270. Stardate 2261:737

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.737

I left Scott in the chair and took Bones and Spock with me to the station to sort out what remained of the Starbase crew. Bones is busy with his defluoroner, cleaning up the mess that had been left behind. Far too many bodies to simply airlock them all.

The remaining crew members are not the quality I demand for the Enterprise, but they only need to keep the Starbase operational. Besides, if they were more competent, they might manage to work their way around the limits Spock has programmed into their computer systems.


	271. Stardate 2261:74

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.740

The final choices have been made and I've decided to turn the disposal of the remaining Starbase crew over to Bones. He does enjoy being able to spoil his nurses on occasion, but we only have so many crew members and, by this point, the remaining crew has learned what to expect if they show signs of disloyalty. Bringing these aboard should help him keep his staff happy until the next time we replenish the crew.

I've already ordered Sulu to have the Brig prepared for storing them until they're needed.


	272. Stardate 2261:743

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.743

I've issued a joint commendation for Bones, Scotty and Chekov - Bones for the idea, Chekov for the planning and Scotty for the actual implementation. The Starbase is now rigged so that if the personnel attempt to circumvent my orders by trying to contact Imperial Starfleet Command or trying to reprogram the computer systems, they will shut down all life support systems.

Not that they will be informed of that fact. After all, if they behave, everything will continue to operate normally. If not? I don't need people that cannot follow simple orders.


	273. Stardate 2261:746

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.746

Scotty started a pool, taking bets on how long the Starbase lasts before someone messes around and shuts down the life support. I'll put my bet in through Bones - he generally doesn't participate in that type of gambling.

We've taken what we needed to restock our stores. Better than that, Spock discovered the name of the Admiral who was behind the attempted ambush. We aren't going out of our way to deal with him at the moment, but I've sent a secured transmission to Pike as a heads-up.


	274. Stardate 2261:748

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.748

Bones made the suggestion that I allow my androids to spend a little time in Sickbay, at least one at a time. I've decided that I'll take him up on that. His nurses are a force unto themselves and if my androids can pick up on some of that? Couldn't hurt. Maybe I'll turn mine into my yeomen.

Actually, the more I think about that, the more I like it. Bones can have his nurses and I'll have my yeomen. I'll get the appropriate uniforms for them tomorrow.


	275. Stardate 2261:751

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.751

Sulu found out about my plans to have Bones and his staff train my new yeomen. When he talked about his people being better qualified to train them, I simply asked him who he'd least like to be left in a room with - a handful of annoyed Security personnel or the nurses in Medical. I then told him that when the day comes that he can honestly answer that question with Security, I'd consider his offer.

Besides, I don't have to worry about Bones. I know exactly where his loyalty lies.


	276. Stardate 2261:754

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.754

I picked my favorite four androids to serve as my yeomen and I'm very pleased with how they fill out their uniforms. I think I'll reward Bones with some solo time with me as a token of my appreciation for him inspiring the idea.

Nyota dropped a note to tell me about rumblings. Seems some of the lower ranking females feel that, between my androids and Bones taking the position of Captain's Consort, their chances for advancement are too limited. Their chances for continuing to breathe might become limited as well.


	277. Stardate 2261:756

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.756

I called a meeting of my core group to discuss the rumblings that Nyota reported. I would have thought it was painfully obvious that none of the highest ranking women onboard my ship reached their position from the Y-formation. Nyota, Gaila, Bones' nurses - all of them have considerable knowledge and expertise. Common sense alone should have demonstrated to the junior female how to advance.

Bones dryly pointed out that common sense isn't as common as the name implies. He's right. We're going to have to spell things out for them.


	278. Stardate 2261:759

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.759

I put it out to the ranks as bluntly as I could that I expect all of my crew to have some proficiency that adds to the overall performance of the Enterprise above and beyond sex. It only made the rumbles worse.

Nobody was stupid enough to name any of the Sickbay nurses, but someone had both the nerve and lack of intelligence to bring up Gem. As Spock pointed out, I didn't need to bother about figuring out a punishment. Bones didn't leave enough of her to identify, let alone punish.


	279. Stardate 2261:762

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.762

Nyota reported that rumblings seem to be circling mostly around Bones now. If anyone onboard is suicidal enough to go against him or his ladies, I have no pity for them.

I wondered out loud about the assumption Bones uses his ladies as sex toys. Spock responded and made a lot of sense - that those assumptions were started by those who can't imagine having a group of women working for them without demanding sex.

I must admit having initial doubts myself about how Bones manages his folks, but the results speak for themselves.


	280. Stardate 2261:765

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.765

Chapel called me down to Sickbay, but motioned me into a conference room before I reached it. She's concerned because Bones isn't looking right to her, but he brushed aside her concerns when she mentioned it to him.

She was careful to stress to me that she wasn't trying to circumvent the chain of command, but felt she had to bring it to my attention because his actions are not what she views as normal for him. I told her to return and act as if she thinks everything is fine.


	281. Stardate 2261:767

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.767

I asked Bones to meet me for breakfast - he declined, so I turned it into an order. I could immediately see why Chapel is concerned. I haven't seen his coloration look that bad since he died. His eyes were duller than usual as well.

I even had to turn my suggestion that he get checked out into an order. That's far from normal behavior for Bones. He'll grumble and grouse, but he always does as I tell him to or gives me a good reason why I should change my mind.


	282. Stardate 2261:77

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.77

Due to the current condition Bones is in, I had Chapel report the testing results directly to myself and Spock. The initial tests have shown an unknown biochemical in his bloodstream that is bound to be the culprit. I've ordered Spock to investigate where the hell this substance came from and who introduced it to my ship.

Since Bones is the best qualified to work on an antidote, Spock has suggested we have him work with the isolated substance without telling him where it was from. Good idea - it will keep Bones busy.


	283. Stardate 2261:773

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.773

Spock enlisted Sulu's assistance in reviewing the security logs, a difficult procedure simply because we had no idea how the biochemical was introduced into McCoy's system or when it occurred. After hours of searching, they have given me the name of the probable person behind this - Ensign Susan Quinn, daughter of Lachlan Quinn, Imperial Ambassador to the Tellun system.

Ensign Quinn is shown clearly pouring some substance on the tray of food just before one of the nurses picks it up to take to McCoy. Time for her to answer my questions.


	284. Stardate 2261:776

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.776

Ensign Quinn is absolutely precious. She sincerely seemed to believe that, as an ambassador's daughter, she had immunity from being held accountable for her actions. Mister Spock's voice was perfectly dry as he pulled up a copy of her enlistment paperwork and read out the section that states, in somewhat flowery terms, that she belongs to Starfleet - mind, body and soul.

While Spock assured me that my nearly uncontrollable laughter had the ensign terrorized, I put off her interrogation until tomorrow. I've also ordered her quarters stripped and all possessions searched.


	285. Stardate 2261:778

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.778

Spock handed me a small vial that was found in Ensign Quinn's quarters, cautioning me not open it. The clear liquid inside is labeled as being some tears from an Elasian woman. It seemed an odd thing for someone to collect until Spock told me that Elasian women rule their planet and it is rumored that something in their bodily fluids - including their tears - is what enables them to control their men.

He handed me an analysis which showed the tears contain the same biochemical found in the blood work done on Bones.


	286. Stardate 2261:781

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.781

I went down to Sickbay to check on Bones and found him talking with Spock. They both went silent when they noticed me so I, of course, wanted to know what they were discussing. Turned out to be Ensign Quinn.

Strange as it sounds, Bones is suggesting leniency for her. Studying the confiscated communications from Ambassador Quinn, Spock noted that he had raised her to be unquestioningly loyal to him. All that would need to be done is to shift that loyalty from her father over to me. The idea does have some merit.


	287. Stardate 2261:784

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.784

Bones called me to Sickbay. He both sounded and acted far more like his usual self which was confirmed after he told me that he had found the antidote to the biochemical and Chapel verified that she had retested him and found it had been eradicated.

Seems that when Ambassador Quinn sent the tears to his daughter to use, he neglected to tell her two things. One, the tears would only make Bones susceptible to the Elasian woman they came from. Two, the tears were supposed to be absorbed through skin contact, not swallowed.


	288. Stardate 2261:787

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.787

Since Spock and Bones both believe Quinn could be salvaged, I gave Bones the task of shifting her loyalty. Spock and I watched over the monitors.

It was beautiful. He spoke to her gently, telling her that her father deliberately gave her orders that he knew would end with her execution. As to the tears, Bones informed her that they could only make him enamored with the Elasian woman they came from. Sighing, he patted her arm and said her father was obviously enthralled by that selfsame woman, then left Quinn alone to think.


	289. Stardate 2261:789

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.789

Bones visited Ensign Quinn again today. She had worked herself into quite a state regarding her father's enslavement by an Elasian woman - aided greatly by her belief that the effects of Elasian tears are permanent.

Sympathizing about the complete disgrace of her family should the Ambassador's condition become public knowledge, Bones managed to twist that into her salvaging her family's honor by disposing of the Ambassador herself and presenting his head and heart to me as a sign of her family's loyalty.

I love how that man's mind works.


	290. Stardate 2261:792

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.792

Knowledge of what we are doing is limited to my core group, but we are warping at top speed to the Tellun system. We'll arrive tomorrow and arrange for Quinn to spend some time with her father. If she kills him, we don't have to worry about repercussions - we have plenty of evidence that Imperial Ambassador Quinn is guilty of treason, though admittedly the scheme of controlling a captain by controlling his consort is hardly an original plan.

As a bonus, if Ensign Quinn succeeds, she'll show she's worth keeping.


	291. Stardate 2261:795

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.795

We have docked at the Starbase that is in the Tellun system, since that is where the Ambassador's official residence is. Ensign Quinn has already contacted the Imperial offices and received an appointment with her father.

I expressed the desire to be a fly on the wall when the Ambassador met with his daughter. Spock's face took on a perplexed look at that, but was sensible enough to hold his tongue. He's learning. He'll probably ask either Nyota or Bones to confirm the meaning of that saying for him later.


	292. Stardate 2261:797

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.797

I was consulting with Chekov on the Bridge when a call came in from Scott. He suggested I come to the Transporter Room quickly and bring Bones with me. I was intrigued and told Bones to meet me there, but not to go inside without me.

Bones was waiting outside of the door, full of questions I couldn't answer. Stepping inside, I saw Ensign Quinn weeping and covered in blood. Bones scanned her, then ordered her immediately into quarantine. He said she was having a bad reaction from contact with female Elasian blood.


	293. Stardate 2261:8

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.8

After Bones gave his nurses instructions for cleaning Quinn up, he and I donned protective gear before having Scott beam us over to the Ambassador's suite.

It was a good thing we took precautions. Not only was her father dead - decapitated and heart cut from his chest - but there was a decapitated Elasian woman there as well. Quinn was apparently in the process of cutting out the woman's heart when the blood started affecting her.

I have to admit that Quinn impressed me. Spock and Bones were right. She's a keeper.


	294. Stardate 2261:803

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.803

Bones and Nyota put their scheming brains together and came up with a plausible story to send to Imperial Command.

Ensign Quinn received communications from her father urging her to commit treason - which we can back up with actual proof. We verge from the truth after that point.

Quinn - as a loyal member of Imperial Starfleet - immediately reported the traitorous message from the Ambassador, but was adamant that the message did not sound like something her father would send. We investigated and found him enslaved by an Elasian woman. Their subsequent deaths naturally followed.


	295. Stardate 2261:806

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.806

I had Bones to run an analysis on Ambassador Quinn's blood. As expected, he had the same biochemical traces in his system. I sent the lab reports to Imperial Command along with the official reports of the incidents.

We even have collaborating testimony from the Ambassador's assistant who has taken over the position, at least on a temporary basis, until the Emperor decides whether to promote or replace him. Seems the former assistant had already sent a private missive back to the ambassadorial governing body about Ambassador Quinn and the Elasian woman.


	296. Stardate 2261:808

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.808

For some reason, I found myself thinking about our Federation universe counterparts. I assume they're probably all dead by now.

Bones disagrees with me. He says their USS Enterprise may not be as well equipped as our ISS Enterprise, but less firepower might work for them since their mission seems to be exploration rather than subjugation. What a strange concept

Exploring without bringing useful planets under control seems like a waste of time and resources, but maybe the Federation rulers assign their best to mind-numbing duties to keep them from taking over.


	297. Stardate 2261:811

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.811

Bones is nudging me to start looking for a place where we can let the crew run loose for a few days. Irritating to have to do these sort of things, but it does help keep our mortality rate down. Considering the grief we always have breaking in new crew members, keeping the ones we already have trained alive is to our advantage.

I've put through the orders to Spock and his Science team to start looking for a suitable planet. An uninhabited one would be best. No having to deal with natives.


	298. Stardate 2261:814

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.814

Spock reported that there are three uncharted systems within long range scanning that might have a planet or two suitable for letting the crew loose on it. I told him to pick one. We'll take a closer look and, if doesn't pan out, we'll move on to the next one.

I suppose some planet time might be good for me as well. Certainly would be good for Bones. Probably the real reason he wants to dump the crew on a planet - to get them away from him before he kills them


	299. Stardate 2261:817

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.817

The first system - no planets that would work. Maybe in a million years or so, one of them might cool down enough to make it livable, but not like we're going to wait around for that.

The second system looks more promising, at least from long range scanning. The central star is about the same age as Terra's sun and, out of the seven planets, two of them are at a distance that could have allowed life to form. We'll have a better idea of what we're dealing with tomorrow.


	300. Stardate 2261:819

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.819

One of the two planets in the second system looks good for recreational purposes. While looking over the planet readings, I mused out loud about beaming some of the crew straight down in order to tease Bones. As expected, he gave me a look and reminded me that we were trying to keep casualties down, not increase them. I poked right back and said that maybe I should send him down first to check for problems.

Aggravating Bones probably amuses me more than it should, but it has the added bonus of confusing Spock.


	301. Stardate 2261:822

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.822

For someone who is a genius, my First Officer can act like a complete idiot. I arrived on the Bridge to find that Spock had sent Bones down to the surface with only two Security. Worse, contact has been lost.

I told Spock to find Bones and said that, if Bones was not back by the end of my shift, Spock would assume some of the duties Bones performs. When Spock pointed out that he has limited medical knowledge, I reminded him that Bones is also my consort.

I think the search will intensify.


	302. Stardate 2261:8222

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.8222

Spock beamed down to the planet with three additional Security to physically search for Bones and the other Security man. The landing party members are wearing trackers and Spock took two additional ones along.

Normally, Spock wouldn't have personally been part of a search mission, but he's obviously taking my threat to use him as a surrogate consort seriously - as well he should. Spock had better be praying to whatever demons he might worship that this was a simple equipment failure or being my consort will be the least of his worries.


	303. Stardate 2261:8223

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.8223

Communication quality between our ship and the landing party is poor. Lieutenant Lum, the Security man that beamed down with Bones, has been located, but is claiming that Bones was killed by a tiger. When asked for details about where the body was, Lum said that he ran from the tiger and when he returned, the doctor's body was missing.

Spock's opinion is that Lieutenant Lum's report is wholly unreliable since Lum could hardly have verified that the doctor was dead while running away. Living or dead, I want Bones found.


	304. Stardate 2261:8225

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.8225

The communications between the ship and the planet have cleared without explanation. Also not explained is where Bones is and why Spock wants me to beam down to the surface. He says a decision needs to be reached that he judges only the ship's captain can make.

I'm confident that Spock is intelligent enough not to attempt to double-cross me but, just in case, I've left Scott in charge with orders not to beam Spock back aboard until I'm back aboard myself. No sense taking unnecessary chances, after all.


	305. Stardate 2261:824

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.824

Spock was right - this Caretaker was certainly someone that I needed to meet in person.

The Caretaker has declined to name his race, but explained that, once his people developed their advanced technologies, they preferred experiencing adventures vicariously through others races instead of courting danger themselves. This planet was even designed as a viewing area, but no race had come along that met their desires. This is, until Bones and Lum beamed down.

I have been assured that Bones is unharmed, but I want to talk with him before these negotiations go any further.


	306. Stardate 2261:825

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.825

The Caretaker didn't lie. Bones is fine and we've had a lengthy talk. Bones has convinced me there are several advantages to cooperation with the Caretaker and his mind-reading playground. Not only will our people experience a shore leave where they won't have to hold back any impulses, but the Caretaker has agreed that I, and those chosen by me, can spy on their activities as well.

After considerable contemplation, I think Bones is right. Anyone with intentions of turning against us is likely to expose themselves through their fantasies.


	307. Stardate 2261:838

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.838

It has been both an enjoyable and illuminating shore leave. We have 23 crew members we'll be keeping track of for external loyalties and close to a dozen we'll be watching due to certain proclivities that even the nurses don't engage in.

Part of me was tempted to go ahead and airlock the ones with other loyalties, but it has been pointed out to me that they could be very useful later on for feeding back false information to our enemies. I agreed - as Pike once said, look to the future.


	308. Stardate 2261:841

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.841

I've instructed Bones that, unless he gets his orders directly from me, he is not to beam down with any landing party - period. Spock and Scotty were present, so they are both fully aware of this procedural change and will be held accountable. Bones noticed Spock has been keeping more distance than usual, but didn't question it in public.

When we had some private time, I filled Bones in on the threat I made to have Spock fulfill consort duties. I don't believe I've ever seen Bones laugh so hard.


	309. Stardate 2261:844

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.844

I was surprised at first that Bones didn't seem to have any intention of teasing Spock about his near-miss with consort duties. It made sense once I started noticing the way Spock is acting - like he's waiting for the other shoe to drop. I have to admit that Bones is teasing Spock better by doing nothing than he could have in any other way I can think of. Best of all, there's absolutely nothing that Spock can complain about.

Reminds me why I'm glad Bones is on my side.


	310. Stardate 2261:846

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.846

During the shore leave incident, we received our transmission with instructions from Imperial Starfleet Command as well as personal messages from home. I'm curious as to what Bones received because he approached me today with a very unusual request. He has requested that we divert slightly off course so that he can visit a planet best described as a backwater one.

If it was anyone else, I'd have denied the request immediately, but Bones rarely asks for anything and never without a reason. What the hell? Course alteration sent to the helm.


	311. Stardate 2261:849

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.849

We will arrive at the location requested by Bones tomorrow. I'm not sure if anyone else has knowledge of what Bones is up to, but it seems that Chekov is in on it. When I asked Bones for more information about what was going on, he played dirty. Looked me straight in the eyes and asked if I trusted him.

I suppose the only positive is that I won't have to wait too much longer before I find out what he's up to. It had damn well better be worth it.


	312. Stardate 2261:852

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.852

We arrived at the planet earlier and now Bones, Spock and Chekov have beamed down along with three from Security. All the secrecy around this unscheduled stop is getting on my nerves, but Bones assured me before they beamed down that he would explain everything soon.

I understand why Bones would want Chekov with him, but I can't for the life of me figure out why he requested Spock. Or, for that matter, why Spock agreed to go. It's annoying not to be able to come up with even a probable reason.


	313. Stardate 2261:855

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.855

I am stunned. Six years ago, Bones and I hit our first bar together. That was the one and only time I talked about the missing parts of my medical history.

Today, Bones beamed back aboard with the most awesome present ever. Kodos - the bastard who made my life hell on Tarsus IV - is currently in my brig and at my mercy. I'm looking forward to reintroducing myself, but that's for tomorrow. Tonight, I need to properly thank my consort for achieving success against what I'd thought to be impossible odds.


	314. Stardate 2261:857

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.857

It was even better than what I imagined what it would be like. I didn't say a word when I entered the brig area to look at him. He's changed, of course, in these past fifteen years. Changed enough that I briefly wondered if Bones might have made a mistake. But then he spoke.

Kodos might have thought he was being convincing when he told me that my men had him confused with someone else, but I will never forget that voice. He was still claiming innocence as I left him there.


	315. Stardate 2261:86

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.86

I finally asked Bones - why Spock and Chekov? More precisely, how he talked Spock into it. If I'd found out he told either of them about the connection between myself and Kodos, I would have been very unhappy.

Turns out that once, Bones, Reilly, and Chekov got drunk together and Reilly told them about Tarsus IV. Uhura is still unhappy about his death - namely how she might easily have shared it - and guilted Spock into helping. They think he was captured as a tribute to Reilly rather than as a gift for me.


	316. Stardate 2261:863

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.863

Decisions, decisions. Kodos will die - eventually - but he doesn't deserve quick. Bones promised to think of a few ideas for me.

In the meantime, I visited the brig again and Kodos was continuing to play innocent. I finally had enough and told him to try those lies on someone that didn't know him from first hand experience. He frowned when I mentioned the names Han and Tina Davis, then gave himself away when he blurted out that I was that Kirk kid.

He paled nicely when he realized what he'd done.


	317. Stardate 2261:866

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.866

Bones continues to prove his awesomeness. He did some historical research and came across something called lingchi - roughly translates into death by a thousand cuts. That was a bit of an exaggeration, but it gave Bones the idea of having Kodos die by being sliced once for each person that died on Tarsus IV. He's even gotten the number of deaths accredited to Kodos - four thousand and thirty eight.

Of course, there's a possibility that his heart will give out before every cut can be made, but we'll take the chance.


	318. Stardate 2261:868

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.868

After giving Bones' proposal a little more consideration, I've decided to fine tune it somewhat. To make sure that Kodos will get to enjoy as many of the cuts as possible, I'm going to limit him to receiving a hundred cuts a day. Bones and his people will keep him from bleeding to death - if there's one thing Kodos doesn't deserve, it's a quick death.

I think I'll allow Chekov to make the first cut tomorrow in Riley's memory. I'll be taking the final cut myself.


	319. Stardate 2261:871

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.871

I enjoyed the look on Kodos' face when I read out the formal statement convicting him of the willful murder of four thousand and thirty eight individuals. The reaction to his sentence was even better.

As expected, Chekov was very enthusiastic about getting the privilege of first cut. I reminded him not to be too eager - after all, I want this to last - and promised him that if he showed restraint, his first cut on Kodos won't be his last. As it turned out, no cut was much worse than a paper cut.


	320. Stardate 2261:874

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.874

I might start using lingchi on the crew if they annoy me - on a non-fatal and more limited scale, of course. Watching Kodos going through it during these two days has already shown me that it isn't so much the cuts themselves, it's the anticipation that they're coming. Bones said that sometimes the people were blinded first so that they couldn't tell when or where the next cut was coming.

At the moment, I'm still enjoying watching it immensely, but I wonder if I'll start getting bored.


	321. Stardate 2261:877

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.877

I mentioned my thought of possibly eventually becoming bored with Kodos and Bones looked at me like I was daft.

"Jim - the only reason he's alive at all is because of you. You get bored tomorrow and he dies? Your call - the length of his misbegotten life is entirely in your hands. All I care about is that he's out of your system. I got rid of my own boogieman - now you'll be getting rid of yours."

To thank Bones for that, I'm letting his nurses do today's cutting.


	322. Stardate 2262:879

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.879

Bones is right - I've been looking at this all wrong. The important things about Kodos are that he is suffering, he has no hope of escape, and he will eventually die. I need to stop worrying about things and simply enjoy it.

With that in mind,, I've sent Sulu to take part in the torture today. He keeps bragging about a martial art discipline that would let him pluck out an eyeball intact. Kodos is the perfect subject for him to demonstrate on. If he succeeds, I might have Bones preserve them.


	323. Stardate 2261:882

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.882

During Sulu's demonstration, he only managed to get one of the two eyes out intact, but that was still impressive. Bones is preserving the intact one as I requested.

Uhura reports that we've received a request from the surface. It seems Kodos altered his name and started a new family. His daughter, Lenore Karidian, is asking for our assistance in locating her missing father. I'll have to give some thought regarding how I want to handle this.

In the meantime, I've ordered the first knuckle be removed from Kodos' toes.


	324. Stardate 2261:885

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.885

While debating how I want to handle Lenore Karidian, I summoned Bones to me and finally asked how he'd managed what I had thought impossible - tracking down Kodos. The tale was more interesting than watching the torture sessions.

Seems Bones started tracking down Kodos while we were still at the Academy, working with Rashea to locate Tarsus IV survivors and gather information. They found a string of unsolved murders - over forty of them. Three common factors - Tarsus IV, killed similarly and, in every case, Kodos' troupe was performing within a ten mile radius.


	325. Stardate 2261:887

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.887

The more I thought about what Bones told me, the more it bothered me. It was about nine years from the disappearance of Kodos until the first murder. After getting away with the Tarsus massacre for so long, why would he have risked exposure by killing again? The man's not an idiot. And his daughter - she's too old to have been born after Tarsus IV.

I believe the time has come to have Spock delve far deeper into Kodos' mind. Something isn't adding up and I want answers that make sense.


	326. Stardate 2261:89

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.89

One advantage to the amount of torture Kodos has undergone so far - he didn't put up much resistance to Spock going into his mind. The results were interesting, to say the least.

While I'm relatively certain that the murders do have something to do with Kodos, Kodos himself is not responsible. In fact, he wasn't even aware of the majority of the murders and the ones he had heard of bothered him because he was afraid they might draw unwanted attention.

I believe it may be time to question his daughter.


	327. Stardate 2261:893

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.893

As Bones put it, the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Lenore found out about her father's past and decided to correct the 'mistake' he'd made by killing all of the remaining survivors of Tarsus IV.

The actual number of remaining survivors isn't that high after all these years - a surprisingly high number reportedly died from suicide. Well, maybe not so surprising. The memories of that place were a heavily load to carry - I didn't realize just how heavy they still were until Bones presented me with Kodos.


	328. Stardate 2261:896

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.896

I eased my way into bringing up Lenore to Bones. I know he has, in general, restrictions regarding children. He reassured me that the lady in question is quite old enough to stand accountable for her own crimes. In fact, since it was her actions that enabled us to locate Kodos in the first place, Bones suggested that we might want to thank her appropriately for her assistance in finally having him held accountable for his actions.

It's days like these that remind me why I'm glad he's on my side.


	329. Stardate 2261:898

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.898

I decided to go with Bones' suggestion. I invited Lenore to come aboard and join me for dinner on the Enterprise so that we could discuss her missing father. She accepted without hesitation and I have to say she seemed convinced that she would be able to seduce me. Bones remarked that she had played the leading lady so often, she had begun to view herself that way. She was in for a shock.

Her reaction at being thanked for her assistance in tracking down Kodos was priceless. Her seeing him was even better.


	330. Stardate 2261:901

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.901

Lenore seemed to lose what little sanity she had after seeing her father. I had no further interest in her, so I gave her over to Bones' nurses, giving them carte blanche to do as they please so long as she's dead within a week's time.

As for Kodos himself? I think tomorrow will be the end. He's part of my past - now, thanks to Bones, he'll be consigned permanently to the past. No more brooding over what he got away with. No need to ever think of him again.


	331. Stardate 2261:904

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.904

Kodos is dead. I will admit to more than a little satisfaction that I was the one to deliver the death blow. Both Uhura and Chekov requested to be there at his end - I granted their requests. Bones was also there, of course.

In the debate of what to do with the remains, I've decided to go with Scott's suggestion and have him put into the matter container for the matter/antimatter mix. Kodos might as well end his existence by being useful. His daughter's remains will get the same treatment.


	332. Stardate 2261:907

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.907

As expected, Lenore didn't last long in the hands of the nurses. As much as Chapel enjoys autopsies, I figured that would be the case. To show my appreciation for her supporting Bones, I gave Chapel a full day to do as she pleases with the remains. Doesn't make any difference what condition the corpse is in when it's going to be fuel, after all.

An ensign walked in on them playing yesterday and was promptly ill. That story going around should increase the nurses' reputation. Not that they need it.


	333. Stardate 2261:909

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.909

Lenore's remains have joined her father's in what Bones is referring to as our cosmic incinerator. I didn't ask nor do I want to know what Chapel did with her time, but she seems in as good as mood as I've ever seen her. I've also noticed that her being in a good mood really makes the lower ranking crew nervous. They're probably doing head counts to see if any of them are missing.

Time for a little one on one with Bones. We've both earned it.


	334. Stardate 2261:912

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.912

After a evening with Bones, I feel even better than I felt when that damned ISS Kelvin memorial was blown up. The Kelvin and Tarsus IV were two events that had shaped him without him having any control over them. Now, with the hated memorial gone - and not even by my hand - and the bad memories of Kodos replaced with the happier ones of his blood on my hands, I feel in control of my own destiny as never before.

The time is coming when George Kirk will be remembered only for siring me.


	335. Stardate 2261:915

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.915

I briefly met with the local authorities. They weren't stupid enough to think they had any influence on an Imperial starship, so they accepted our documentation showing Anton and Lenore Karidian had been executed for murder without hesitation.

We were about to leave orbit when Bones came to the Bridge and laid a hand on my shoulder, whispering.

"When you order us to warp speed, it will be that bastard and his spawn providing the power."

It didn't top the first time I gave the order, but it was a close second.


	336. Stardate 2261:918

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.918

Tomorrow we'll be back at the same coordinates we were at when Bones came to me and requested a detour. I'm glad I decided to indulge his request without giving him grief considering that it was really all for my benefit.

I asked him for more details from his search for Kodos and he obliged my curiosity. Sometimes Bones is difficult for me to comprehend. I've never had anyone expend so much effort on my behalf before - not because he has to or expects something in return. Because he wanted to.


	337. Stardate 2261:92

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.92

Not that I had been trying to keep it a secret, but word has made its way across the ship that the man who was brought aboard and slowly executed was Kodos.

I suppose I should have spread the word sooner - seems that Bones wasn't the only one onboard who lost a family member or family friend to Tarsus IV. Those acquainted with Reilly, who was surprisingly popular for someone as ambitious as he was, threw the party that they were sure Reilly would have thrown himself to celebrate Kodos getting his comeuppance.


	338. Stardate 2261:923

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.923

I had a private chat with Uhura earlier and she reported that the grumblings regarding Bones' consort status have pretty much died down. The campaign of having the higher ranking ladies onboard inform the lower ranking ones that they're on the wrong ship to gain promotion by offering nothing but sex has obviously helped to some degree.

All for the best. I prefer a relatively happy crew and if I have to get it by air locking a few of the disgruntled ones? Well, it won't bother my sleep in the least.


	339. Stardate 2261:926

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.926

It was an aggravating day in the command chair today. I didn't realize I was on the verge of a migraine until I entered my quarters to find both Bones and Gem waiting for me. Bones worked on getting some food in me while Gem got rid of the headache. A couple of hours of recreation afterwards followed by a hot shower and I felt like a new man.

My crew has no idea what an extremely large amount of thanks they owe to their CMO for keeping me on an even keel.


	340. Stardate 2261:929

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.929

There are few things I enjoy more than sitting in my chair and watching the stars passing on the viewscreen. Despite that, I found my attention kept wandering back to Bones.

It's eleven days until the beginning of the Winterfest season - two weeks as designated by the Emperor. I came close to losing Bones just before it started last year and I remember how much he enjoyed the few small decorations I had put in his room for him to look at during his recovery.

I can do better than that this year.


	341. Stardate 2261:931

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.931

I managed to talk with Uhura privately and she's onboard for helping me put together the surprise for Bones. She's already pointed out that we need a location - both his quarters and my quarters are out for the obvious reason that he'd see what was going on.

She suggested we use what used to be Mitchell's room. Technically, it should have gone to Spock, but he already had a room set up to his liking, so the room stayed vacant since no one else of high enough rank wanted it.


	342. Stardate 2261:934

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.934

We went into Mitchell's room to survey it and I agreed with Uhura that it will work nicely and also approved her request to involve Gaila.

She also made the suggestion that I should turn this area into a permanent place for my consort - a bit like a small retreat area for the two of us. I rather like the sound of that - a spot where I can pamper my consort. Bones is probably the least demanding consort in all Imperial Starfleet which, strangely enough, makes me want to spoil him a bit.


	343. Stardate 2261:937

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.937

We are currently orbiting a world that might be of possible interest for installation of an automated communications relay. I had a three man party selected to do a survey, including one of Bones' nurses. He and Chapel were in the Transporter room giving last minute instructions to her when we were hit with a power surge from an unknown source. Scotty swears that no-one had activated the transporter panel, but Bones, Nurse Chapel and Nurse Layali are all gone.

No trace of them on the planet's surface. I want answers now.


	344. Stardate 2261:939

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.939

Viewing the security tapes verifies that no-one activated the transporter panel. Even stranger, Nurse Chapel wasn't even on the transporter pad. That means someone outside of the ship is going to die instead of someone onboard.

The only anomaly Spock and his team have found is an ionization trail that our current technology can't explain. I don't believe in coincidence - the two unexplained things must be connected. I've given orders to follow that trail back to wherever it leads. It's our best shot at finding our missing crew.


	345. Stardate 2261:942

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.942

Using the long-range scanners, Spock says that following the ionized trail to its end will take us a distance of eleven point six three light years. If they have that kind of power, I suppose we'll need to go in cautiously before killing them. From the way his attitude has been lately, I think Chekov would gladly help. I had the feeling that he and Layali were exchanging more than knife techniques. Chekov's lucky that Bones likes him or he'd be dealing with a case of Tellerite Twist by now.


	346. Stardate 2261:945

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.945

Our destination appears to be a trinary star system and preliminary readings do show a planet in orbit that might be able to sustain life. I've already had Scott keeping the engines at maximum warp, but even so it will still be another day before we can establish orbit and try to determine what happened.

I've already promised Chekov that he will be part of the landing party. He like the thought of that - I could tell by the murderous twinkle in his eye. We'd better damn well find them alive.


	347. Stardate 2261:948

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.948

We entered orbit and were contacted almost immediately by a being calling itself Provider Two, demanding that we remove the thralls that came from our ship. Seems our medical trio have been wholesale slaughtering the other thralls, including the one they used as their controller.

The images we were sent to our viewscreen made me rather proud. Bone and his two ladies were close to nude and bloody, but it didn't look like much of the blood was their own. They were wearing some sort of collars - I said those had to go.


	348. Stardate 2261:95

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.95

We've gotten a little more information regarding this planet. Provider Two calls it Triskelion - the three Providers spend their time kidnapping folks, then wagering on staged fights. Bones and the others are the property of Provider One, who argues that he spent two thousand quatloos for them - whatever the hell a quatloo is.

Providers Two and Three are equally adamant that our three people must be returned or destroyed - apparently, the standard discipline collars don't work on them properly.

One more day cycle, then I'm taking matters into my own hands.


	349. Stardate 2261:953

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.953

Despite the issue over quatloos, Providers Two and Three still outnumbered Provider One. Bones and the nurses are back aboard the ship.

We weren't idle while the Providers were bickering. I had Spock review the records we retrieved from the Minarian system and gave him and the Science team the task of figuring out how to accelerate stars to nova stage.

We'll be testing the accuracy of their theory on our way out of this system. A trinary system's stars going nova at the same time should be an impressive display.


	350. Stardate 2261:956

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.956

After they were checked for injuries, I had Bones, Chapel and Layali come to the Bridge - all still bloody and wearing their Triskelion training gear - a leather harness, a loincloth, simple footwear, and nothing else. Bones settled in his customary spot while Layali sat near Chekov and Chapel near Uhura.

While still a spectacular display, Spock admitted that their theory on nova formation was somewhat flawed and probably would not have worked if the trinary stars hadn't already been somewhat unstable. That didn't bother me. It was the end result that mattered.


	351. Stardate 2261:959

Stardate 2261.959

Today is the first day of Winterfest. Bones doesn't know it yet, but I've had him removed from duty rotation for the duration of the event and he will only be called to duty in case of emergency - emergencies to be determined solely by me.

Uhura assures me that our space will be ready by tomorrow, so we're spending today in my quarters. I asked him how they had resisted the control collars. He started laughing and said that, compared to agonizers and the booths, the collars weren't difficult to put up with.


	352. Stardate 2261:961

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.961

The reaction Bones had to our retreat was everything I hoped for. I owe Gaila and Uhura for what they did. While right now the area looks like a massive store display to me, underneath the Winterfest decorations, I can still see the what the area will look like after the season is over and it's exactly what I wanted. I'll have to think of an appropriate way to show my gratitude.

I also informed Bones today about his time off. He didn't argue enough to count as a serious objection.


	353. Stardate 2261:964

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.964

I had to attention to a bit of ship's business, but before I left, Bones verified that this space was ours, then asked if he could make a small modification. He declined specifying what exactly he wanted to change, but what the hell? I wanted this space mostly for him, so if a little change will make him happy, I'll let him do as he likes.

When I returned, I was in time to see an amused looking Scott leaving the area. Still no clue as to what Bones is up to.


	354. Stardate 2261:967

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.967

Scott came by with a PADD for me to sign.

"Doc already told me you cleared what he wanted to do, Just a signature to make it official in case any one sticks their nose in, Sir."

I snorted at that - we both know he's taking about Spock. Vulcans must be part cat - way too curious for their own good. I went ahead and signed, reading it later while I was on the Bridge and found that, among other things, I'd signed over part of my fresh food rations. What the hell?


	355. Stardate 2261:97

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.97

Today I go into our retreat to find a section of it has been blocked from view. Bones obviously spotted that I was a bit aggravated by it and thanked me again - nice and personally - for allowing him to have the change made. He does know how to express gratitude in the ways I like best.

Bones also promised that everything will be done before Christmas - that's only four days away. I can be patient that long since Bones has actually been humming to himself since Scott started working on whatever it is.


	356. Stardate 2261:973

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.973

I promised Bones I wouldn't question Scott about the work he's doing, but I never promised anything about food rations. I caught Scott away from the room and asked him what the hell the deal was with my fresh food rations. He smiled, gave me a pat on the back, and said something puzzling.

"Dinnae worry about it, sir. Blasted doctor talked me out of part of my fresh food rations as well."

Then he headed back to work and was gone by the time I realized he never answered my question.


	357. Stardate 2261:975

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.975

It does look like Bones is going to be keeping his promise about this being done by Christmas - which is, of course, not an Imperial holiday, but I think one of my first presents to Bones when I take over the reins will be to reintroduce that holiday to the calendar as being the centerpiece of Winterfest. A small change really, but one I know he would appreciate.

Spock mentioned that several Imperial worlds would be more content if they did not have celebration days enforced. I'll need to give that some thought.


	358. Stardate 2261:978

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.978

When my shift ended, I came down the corridor to see Nurse Chapel coming out of our retreat area - I wasn't happy about that. When she saw me, she wisely made herself scarce quickly.

I was still annoyed when the door slid open - then I forgot about everything because the odors coming out started my mouth watering. The change Bones had made was a small kitchen like the one we had in our dorm room. The meal that was waiting - including a freshly baked apple pie - was the start of my Christmas present.


	359. Stardate 2261:981

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.981

I spent the whole of Christmas day being pampered and generally spoiled rotten by my consort. I didn't even know Bones could cook beyond the basic soup and sandwich stuff - he says he learned at his grandmother's side and didn't want to say anything in case he'd forgotten something vital. Which, it turns out, was why Chapel had been here - she'd learned her cooking skills from her own Southern grandmother and Bones has wanted her opinion on some measurements.

I believe that I could really start to like Christmas.


	360. Stardate 2261:983

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.983

After discussing it with Bones, I believe we've found the perfect way to reward Nyota and Gaila for their work. I will offer them M'Benga's former quarters to rework for their pleasures. They can divide it up as they please or share the space - as an actual doctor, he had more room than most officers of his rank.

It won't be long before I reach the year mark with this log. I have to admit that Bones was right about it giving me somewhere to vent or gather my thoughts.


	361. Stardate 2261:986

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.986

Nyota and Gaila were thrilled with the offered space to do with as they please. I got the distinct impression that both Scott and Spock will be pressed into service as soon as the ladies make their plans.

After today, only three more days of Winterfest remain and then it will be the last day of the year. I never was able to figure out why the New Year celebration was kept separate from Winterfest, though I guess it might simply have been a quirk on the Emperor's part, like banning Christmas was.


	362. Stardate 2261:989

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.989

Nyota and Spock came by today to drop off a Winterfest present - the severed heads and hearts of two crewmen who've been on our surveillance since our shore leave on the Caretaker's planet. Seems they weren't very bright. They attempted to hack the communications panel to send a private message to Admiral Griggs.

Before their deaths, Spock extracted all sorts of useful information - like their passcodes to gain entry into the Admiral's network plus details of the type of information they were gathering and how it was to be sent.


	363. Stardate 2261:991

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.991

While Bones was napping, I looked over the report that Spock gave me along with our present yesterday. After reading through the information he pulled from Lieutenants Kemp and Latimer, I want to keep their deaths from going public. For now, I can use their information to send misinformation back to the Admiral. I want to keep that channel open because once I get in the right spot with the right equipment, I'll be able to raise hell with his systems.

I believe it's time to start solidifying plans for our future.


	364. Stardate 2261:994

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.994

Today is the final day of Winterfest and, at Bones' request, we're having a small party with our core group. Looking back, this was a hard year, but a very profitable one as well as one that has laid the foundations for the new Imperial order. With the ties we already have to the Vulcans, the Klingons, and the Romulans, I don't foresee any trouble with forging new treaties with them so long as I make my move while the current rulers are still in power.

The coming year will be awesome.


	365. Stardate 2261:997

Captain's log - Stardate 2261.997

I arranged for the Bridge to be crewed by my core group for the final shift of the year. That way we can toast the incoming year together. I'm even breaking out my bottle of Romulan ale for the occasion.

Bones will be there too, of course. He got a little mopey today because the holidays got him thinking about Jo-Jo and how much longer it will be until he gets to see his kid sister again. Considering how she got her start in life, it amazes me how close they are.


	366. Index by Subject

For those (like me) who can't remember what Stardate something occurred on, a rough index by entry follows for those looking for a particular story arc.

* * *

Alexander (Platonian) - Log entries 83-86, 89-90, 92, 146, 165, 170-173, 201

Assassination attempt on Scotty - Log entries 72-78

Birth of Leonard James Akaar - Log entry 65

**City on the Edge of Forever** \- Log entries 123-145

**The Conscience of the King **\- Log entries 310-335

Death of Akaar - Log entry 63

Death of Crater's Creature - Log entry 29

Death of Eleen - Log entry 67

Death of Ensign Garrovick and dikironium creature - Log entry 209

Deaths of Ensign Mitchell and Lieutenant Franks** \- **Log entry 9

Death of Harry Mudd - Log entry 255

Death of Kodos/Anton Karidin - Log entry 331

Death of Kras - Log entry 67

Death of Lenore Karidian - Log entry 332

Death of Lieutenant Krueger - Log entry 144-145

Death of Lieutenants Kemp and Latimer - Log entry 362

Death of Parmen - Log entry 88

Death of Vians - Log entry 12

Deep space stations surveys - Log entries 162-164, 166-169

Destruction of Yonada - Log entry 159

**The Devil in the Dark** \- Log entries 175-194

Disgruntled/traitorous/not terribly bright crew problems - Log entries 14-15, 47, 276-279

Elasian tears (based on **Elaan of Troyius**) - Log entries 280-295

**The Empath** \- Log entries 4-17

**The Enemy Within** \- Log entries 94-104

**For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky ** \- Log entries 147-160

Formation of Amanda Station - Log entries 190-195

**Friday's Child** \- Log entries 58-69

Fun with Androids - Log entries 256, 260-266, 274-276

**Gamesters of ****Triskelion **\- Log entries 343-350

Gem - Log entries 8, 10-13, 15, 18-22, 45. 79, 92, 122, 156-157, 170, 172-173, 266, 278, 339

**I, Mudd** \- Log entries 241-255

Interrogation/Death of Lieutenant Lagen - Log entries 74-77

Joanna McCoy - Log entries 38, 45-46, 48-49

Klingons - Log entries 52-54, 58, 60, 62, 64, 66-71, 106-108, 118-120

**The** **Man Trap ** \- Log entries 23-32

**Mirror, Mirror ** \- Log entries 49-56, 296

Pike - Log entries 34-40, 42, 73-44, 273

**Mudd's Women **\- Log entries 106-121

New Years 2261 - Log entries 1-2

New Years 2262 - Log entry 365

Nova, Minarian - Log entry 17

Nova, Triskelion - Log entry 350

**Obsession** \- Log entries 201-210

**Plato's Stepchildren** \- Log entries 78-90

Professor Crater's Trial/Execution - Log entries 40-41

Raw material searches/acquisitions - Log entries 175-181, 200-202, 213

**Shore Leave** \- Log entries 297-307

**Squire of Gothos** \- Log entries 216-227

Starbase IDSS K-12 - Log entries 37-46

Starbase Trap - Log entries 265-273

Winterfest - Log entries 351-364

Winterfest preparations - Log entries 340-342


End file.
